Barter Couple?
by arolinaa
Summary: <html><head></head>KaiBaek fics! Bahasa amburadul. OUT EYD. Judul sama ISI cerita LAIN. BOYXBOY AKA SHOUNEN AI AKA YAOI. GAJE STORY! Kai mengira bahwa Baekhyun adalah reinkarnasi dari cinta pertamanya; Do Kyungsoo. Salah, Baekhyun orang yang berbeda. Kai mulai menyukai Baekhyun yang ia anggap BUKAN reinkarnasi DO Kyungsoo.</html>
1. First Talk with You

**Barter Couple?**

**Kai, Baekhyun, Kris, Dio**

**Friendship, Romance**

**T**

"**Hyung… gak pernah sekalipun ngeliat gue, kan?"** **/ Gue sayang sama lo, Di. Ini lebih dari sahabat ke sahabat./ Rasanya gak akan ketemu Kai lagi untuk selamanya./ Baekhyun itu reinkarnasinya Dio?/**

**BoyxBoy aka shounen-ai aka YAOI**

**DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>Barter Couple?<br>**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>*Italic = Flashbback  Inner

_Gue tahu gue gak akan bisa dapetin dia. Dia itu diibaratkan bintang kata gue. Terlalu jauh diatas sana, tinggi banget sehingga ngebuat gue bener-bener susah untuk menggapai dia. Jujur menyentuhnya aja gue belom pernah. Dia itu terlalu bagus untuk disentuh tangan nista gue ini. Gue gak berani nyentuh dia barang Cuma satu helai rambutnya yang rontok juga._

Kai, cowok yang lagi duduk dibangku taman sambil merhatiin cowok mungil berwajah imut yang gak jauh dari dia duduk. Cowok mungil yang punya nama asli Baekhyun itu lagi asyik ngomong sama cowok didepannya yang Kai tau kalo cowok didepannya itu pacarnya. Namanya Kris.

Kai seneng ngeliat Baekhyun, cowok yang selama ini dia sayang ketawa lepas sampe megang perut gitu. Baekhyun bahagia kan? Tanpa beban mungkin. Tapi ada rasa sakit yang Kai rasa waktu ngeliat Baekhyun dalam satu waktu itu, berduaan sama pacarnya. Cuma pacarnya doang yang bisa bikin Baekhyun ketawa lepas gitukah?

Sebenernya Kai bisa, Kai kepengen ngebuat Baekhyun ketawa lepas gitu, disisi Kai, dengan cara Kai.

Jujur, Kai udah cinta banget sama Baekhyun dari awal dia ngeliat Baekhyun. Dari situ dia udah mulai jatuh cinta. Entah hal apa yang ada pada diri Baekhyun sampe ngebuat Kai jatuh sama dia. Wajahnya yang imut? Bukan, Kai tau banget Baekhyun itu anaknya baik. Dan emang bener Baekhyun ini baik banget.

Kai udah mendem perasaannya selama dua tahun ini ke Baekhyun, kakak kelasnya. Dia gak pernah punya keberanian buat ngungkapin itu. Karena emang Kai gak pernah sekalipun bisa deket sama Baekhyun. Kai Cuma selalu ngeliatin dan merhatiin Baekhyun dari jauh.

Dulu Kai sempet punya keberanian untuk bilang suka atau malah cinta ke Baekhyun, tapi waktu tinggal satu langkah lagi, Baekhyun udah jadian sama pacarnya yang sekarang yaitu Kris. Yaudah Kai ikhlasin, walau hatinya sakit tiap liat Baekhyun berduaan kayak sekarang ini sama Kris.

"Hyung… gak pernah sekalipun ngeliat gue, kan?" gumam Kai. Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mutusin balik kekelas karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran bakal mulai.

* * *

><p>"Kai dari mana lo?" Tanya Taemin sahabat Kai.<p>

"Gue dari taman , Min." Jawab Kai santai terus duduk dibangkunya. Kai sebelum ketemu Baekhyun dan setelah ketemu Baekhyun itu beda banget. Kai yang dulu itu hyper banget, semangat, ceria, beda sama sekarang, Kai yang sekarang itu pendiem lebih sering ngelamun. Se signifikan itulah perubahan dia. Apa sih yang bisa sampe ngebuat Kai begitu, karena Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lima tahun lalu Kai punya temen SMP, namanya Dio. Dia anaknya baik banget. Selalu ada untuk Kai, Kai dan Dio selalu kemana-mana bareng. Mereka udah sahabatan klop banget._

_Selain jadi sahabat, menurut Kai Dio itu udah kayak hyung yang sayang banget sama dongsaenya ke Kai. Perhatian, sumpah perhatian._

_Setahun kemudian, Karena selalu barengan dan kelamaan Kai punya rasa sama Dio. Kai ngungkapin perasaannya ke Dio,_

"_Dio gue mau jujur sama lo,"_

"_Jujur aja Kai, apaan siy lo kaya sama siapa aja," Dio nanggepin Kai. Mereka lagi ditaman sekolah. Ini jam istirahat gitu tapi udah sore disini radak sepi. Cuma ada mereka berdua, dibawah pohon rindang disana, duduk diatas hijaunya rumput taman._

"_Tapi lo jangan marah ya?" Tanya Kai ke Dio._

"_Iyaaa, apaan siy lo, ngomong cepet,kkkk" Dio ngikik. Muka Kai gak biasa soalnya radak gugup gitu sekarang._

"_Gue sayang sama lo Di," suara Hahahaha dari mulut Dio keluar kenceng, Kai kaget awalnya, ngira Dio kesurupan jin pohon ini. Tapi Dio mukul-mukul Kai abis itu._

"_Elo ni ah, kirain jujur apaan. Gue juga sayang elo kok, Kai. Sayang Banget." Dio meluk Kai pas ngomong kalimat terakhir._

"_Lebih dari itu," Kai ngomong ngebuat Dio ngelepas pelukannya dari Kai. _

_Natap Kai bingung, "Maksud lo?"_

"_Gue pikir gue cinta sama lo," Kata Kai sambil nundukin kepalanya._

"_Elo sahabat gue, yaiyalah lo cinta sama gue hahaha." Dio ketawa kaku. Sebenernya dia juga…cinta sama Kai, tapi… mereka kan sahabatan, itu udah cukup banget menurut Dio. Dio enggan pacaran sama Kai, dia takut kalo nanti pacaran, ada masalah, terus putus dan ngebuat mereka jauhan. Dio gak mau banget hal itu terjadi. Bagi Dio, Kai itu segalanya dihidupnya. Kai yang selalu ngisi hari-hari Dio, Kai yang selalu ada disisi Dio saat Dio seneng maupun sedih. Dio gak mau kalo bergantinya status dari sahabat jadi pacar ngebuat semuanya berubah, dan kemungkinan yang paling ngebuat Dio takut kalo mereka putus._

"_Dio serius, gue cinta sama lo lebih dari seorang sahabat ke sahabat. Ini lebih, Di" Kai ngeliat muka Dio yang berubah muram. "Maaf gue bilang ini, lo gak suka ya?" _

"_Gakpapa kok. Makasih udah jujur malah, Kai masuk yuk. Mau bel nih." Dio buru-buru berdiri gak mau bahas ini terlalu jauh. Dia ngajak Kai kekelas. Kai pun berdiri dan mereka jalan kekelas bareng._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Semuanya berjalan sebiasa mungkin setelah Kai jujur tentang perasaannya ke Dio. Sikap Dio ke Kai juga masih sama, gak berubah sama sekali. Cuma Kai radak gak enak. Ya ini bukan Dio ngegantungin Kai siy, Kai sama sekali belom nembak Dio kan. Waktu itu Kai gak minta Dio buat jadi pacarnya kan, waktu itu Kai Cuma jujur dan Dio gakmau buat nanggepin itu. Dio malah nganggep kejadian itu gak pernah terjadi antara dia dan Kai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sampe suatu hari Dio ngomong ke Kai dia musti pindah ke Mokpo. Ibu Dio yang jadi anak bungsu dikeluarganya diminta keluarga besar untuk ngurusin kakek nenek Dio. Dan ibu Dio gak bisa nolak. Keluarga Dio musti pindah ke Mokpo. Kebetulan ayah Dio juga dapet tempat dinas disekitar Mokpo dan jadilah mereka mau bener-bener pindah. Mungkin tiga hari lagi…_

"_Elo marah ke gue karena gue bilang cinta ke elo Di?" sekarang Kai sama Dio lagi ditempat biasa dibawah pohon rindang ditaman sekolah. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan._

"_Kenapa marah Kai? Gue seneng kok waktu lo jujur bilang cinta ke gue. Bener." Dio senyum waktu bilang gitu ke Kai._

"_Terus kalo gak marah kenapa lo mau pindah?" Kai nanya, mukanya sedih banget. really he wanna left alone without Dio start in tomorrow?_

_Dio ngejelasin alesannya pindah ke Mokpo. "Suatu saat gue balik lagi ke Seoul kok, dan orang pertama yang bakal gue temuin itu elo, ya!" kata Dio setelah selesai ngejelasin semuanya. "Makasih udah jadi sahabat terbaik gue selama ini Kim Jongin, gue sayang sama lo."_

_Kai gak bisa nahan buat gak nangis. Air mata udah banjir dipipinya. Dio meluk tubuh Kai, Dio juga sedih mau ninggalin Kai. Ya Cuma ke Mokpo sih. Tapi, rasanya dia bakal gak ketemu Kai lagi… untuk selamanya. Dio ngerasa ini yang terakhir dia ketemu Kai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari Minggu, hari Dio berangkat ke Mokpo. Dio berangkat naik bus bareng ibu dan ayahnya. Barang-barang pindahan mereka udah dibawa dihari sebelumnya sama ayah Dio. Entah, Dio sekeluarga pengen naik Bus bareng-bareng aja. Lagian mobil ayah Dio udah ada disana. Di Mokpo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dirumah Kai Cuma guling-guling antara bosen dan sedih ditinggal sahabat tercintanya itu. Sambil merutuk dalem hati kenapa gak nembak Dio sebelum Dio berangkat tadi. Kenapa dia gak nganter Dio sekeluarga keterminal tadi. "AHHHH…" _

_Kai jalan keruang TV akhirnya dia mutusin buat nonton TV. Tapi acara jam segini itu semuanya berita. Sabodola Kai nyetel TV aja biar rumahnya gak sepi-sepi amat. Soalnya mamah-papah Kai lagi dines. Kai dirumah Cuma sama kakaknya Hyoyeon dan pembantunya gitu, Hyoyeon juga lagi hang-out sama temen-temennya. Sekarnag Kai dirumah sendirian._

"_Bus dari Seoul menuju Mokpo jatuh kejurang saat melewati tepian jurang didaerah Namdaemun(?), Bus tersebut remuk dan meledak seketika. Hanya ada dua orang yang selamat. Ibu dan bapak berinisial KSG dan DMS. Ibu dan bapak ini selamat tetapi mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Sekarang mereka dirawat dirumah sakit terdekat daerah Namdaemun. Polisi memastikan bahwa semua yang masih tertindih batang Bus telah tewas. Dan positif yang selamat hanya dua orang tadi. Sekian laporan dari saya dari Namdaemun." Kai lemes. Dio ngomong ke Kai kalo mereka sekeluarga naik bus kan, apa mungkin itu bus nya? DMS, Do Myung Soo, itu nama ayah Dio. Kai geleng-geleng rasanya udah gak karuan. Buru-buru dia lari keluar, minta anter supirnya untuk anter dia ke Namdaemun. Kerumah sakit atau kejurang, semua buat mastiin kalo Dio gak kenapa-kenapa. Kalo bus yang kecelakaan itu bukan bus yang dinaikin keluarga Dio._

_Didalem mobil Kai nutup matanya sambil terus berdoa, matanya jelas udah ngeluarin bulir airmata dari tadi. Perasaannya sejak pagi tadi emang udah gak enak. Waktu Kai telponan sama Dio tadi pagi, Kai enggan banget buat udahan. Dia mau lama-lamaan ngomong sama Dio. Kai gak ngira kalo…_

"_Den kita sudah sampai," supirnya Kai nyadarin Kai yang emang merem mulu. Kai langsung melek dan turun dari mobil. Pak supir Cuma ngikutin Kai dari belakang._

"_Dio… lo dimana, Di!" jerit Kai waktu maksa buat masuk kedalem police line yang ngelilingin TKP. Badan Kai ditahan sama polisi yang ada disana._

"_Dek, api masih menyala, bahaya, jangan dekat-dekat ya." Kata polisi yang nahan badan Kai._

"_S-Sahabat saya disana pak…" Kata Kai sambil nangis._

"_Doakan dia tenang disana ya. Tuhan pasti ngasih temapt terbaik buat sahabat adek," Kai geleng-geleng. Nangis sejadinya sampe pingsan, terus supir Kai ngebawa Kai ke mobil._

_Supir Kai bawa Kai kerumah sakit. Pas Kai bangun, dia kolaps; neriakin nama Dio sambil nangis. Terus Kai lari ketempat administrasi. Dia Tanya kepenjaga disana,_

"_Sus, pasien kecelakaan bus dijurang, apa saya boleh tau namanya?" Tanya Kai, mukanya udah pucet._

"_Maaf anda siapanya ya?" suster itu nanya ke Kai._

"_Saya gak tau itu siapa. Saudara saya ada yang naik bus itu sus, saya pikir yang dirawat disini dia, please sus kasih tau," paksa Kai. Suster itu ngasih liat data orang yang dirujuk kesini tadi._

_DO MYUNG SOO. _

_Muka Kai yang udah pucet tadi makin pucet sekarang. Jadi…_

_Kai pingsan lagi._

Sejak kejadian itu Kai jadi anak pendiem banget. sering ngelamun pula. Suka nyendiri dan dia jadi cengeng. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, Kai udah bisa mulai kembali kayak dia sebelumnya. Kakaknya Hyoyeon sayang banget sama Kai, dia yang selalu nemenin Kai kemana-mana sekarang. Hobi mereka yang sama ngebuat mereka makin sering bareng, Kai sayang Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon yang buat Kai bisa lupain Dio secara total. Tapi ditahun ajaran baru dua tahun lalu….

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kai ngeliat sosok yang dia pikir itu adalah reinkarnasinya Dio. Dia Baekhyun, Kai ngeliat aura diri Dio pada diri Baekhyun. Dio baik, sama halnya Baekhyun. Perhatian, Baekhyun juga. Pinter, ya itupun sama. Lemah lembut, tapi kadang Baekhyun agak urakan. Tapi Kai percaya Baekhyun punya sisi itu, karena Kai yakin Baekhyun ini reinkarnasinya Dio.

* * *

><p>"Kris jalan yuk," Baekhyun ngajak cowoknya si Kris buat jalan malem minggu ini.<p>

"Sorry say, tugas gue numpuk banget." Kris nolak ajakan Baekhyun pake alesan. Entah sebenernya banyak tugas atau enggak. Atau Kris mau ada acara apa.

"Tugas apaan?" Baekhyun nanya sambil manyun. Dia sebel si Kris nolak ajakan dia. Padahal malem minggu kemaren mereka udah gak jadi jalan gara-gara Kris bilang ada acara keluarganya. Dan sekarang gak jadi lagi. Ngomong-ngomong juga Baekhyun ngerasa akhir-akhir ini Kris radak ngejauh darinya. Padahal Kris selalu disisinya. Baekhyun ngerasa hati Kris jauh, ada sedikit yang ilang. Perhatiannya Kris ke dia juga semakin ngurang. Kris lebih sering liatin hpnya juga kalo mereka lagi berduaan. Dia sibuk sama hpnya, entah ada apa sama Kris. Baekhyun radak resah.

"Em tugas itu… Kimia. elo udah dikasih sama guru lo say?" jawab Kris radak kagok. Baekhyun ngeliat garis kebohongan dimata Kris. Kris ini bego kalo suruh bohong, gampang aja ketahuan kalo dia ngebohong.

"Belom. Guru kita beda lagian," kata Baekhyun lempeng. Terus pamit ke Kris buat pulang. Soalnya ini lagi dirumah Kris.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini Kai berangkat pagi banget. Kakaknya ada urusan jadi dia nganter deh, sekalian langsung berangkat sekolah. Kai udah duduk dibangkunya dikelas. Naroh kepalanya dimeja. Entah kenapa kepalanya rasanya berat banget. Kai ngerasa kepalanya pening gitu.<p>

"Hei, lo berangkat pagi amet Kai," sapa temen Kai yang namanya Baro. Dia anak rajin gitu, jadi berangkatnya pagi. Biasanya dia yang pertama ada dikelas.

"Iya nih, lagi pengen berangkat pagi aja Ro." Bales Kai ngangkat kepalanya dari meja.

Udah radak siangan udah banyak murid pada dateng. Taemin juga udah dateng. Udah duduk disebelah Kai. Dia lagi diapelin Minho dikelas. Tapi dia risih liat Kai dari tadi naroh kepalanya dimeja.

"Kai lo kenapa? Ngantuk?" Tanya Taemin gak tahan. Dia penasaran what's wrong with Kai?

"Iya nih. Gue ngantuk," Jawab Kai apa adanya. Iya sih dia juga ngantuk selain rasa pening yang dia rasain.

"Muka lo pucet Kai." Sekarang Minho yang ngomong.

"Masa siy hyung?" Minho ngangguk. Kai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ketoilet Min,"

"Bentar lagi masuk," Kai gak hirauin terus aja jalan. Keluar kelas, tujuannya ke toilet buat muntah rasanya dia mual banget kepalanya pening sekalian cuci muka biar gak ngantuk ntar pas pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bener Kai muntah dikamar mandi. Suara hoek-hoek-nya kedengeran, Kai kaya tersiksa gitu, kesian.

Dari pintu bilik ditoilet ada yang kebuka. Nampakin cowok mungil dari sana.

"Elo yang muntah?" Cowok itu deketin Kai yang berdiri deket washtafel. Pantulan cowok itu dikaca depan Kai pun jelas. Muka Kai gak percaya. Siapa yang nanya dia, siapa yang berdiri disebelah dia sekarang.

"I-Iya. Sorry, elo jadi jijik ya?" Kai liat muka cowok disebelahnya dikaca.

"Lo sakit? Yuk gue anter ke UKS," Cowok itu, Baekhyun, noleh ke muka Kai disebelahnya.

"Eng-gak usah. Gue gak sakit," tolak Kai gugup. Gila, kecengan….

"Elah, muka lo pucet, lo juga muntah-muntah. Yokla ke UKS istirahat disana." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Baekhyun narik tangan Kai keluar toilet terus ke UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiduran ya, gue cari thermometer dulu," Baekhyun nyuruh Kai tiduran terus dia lari keruang BK nyari alat P3K. Nyari thermometer buat ukur suhu badan Kai. _Mukanya pucet, kali aja demam. _Pikir Baekhyun.

"Lo gigit nih, entar copot kalo udah bunyi." Baekhyun narik kursi yang radak jauh dari ranjang buat merapat deket ranjang biar bisa dia dudukin. Pas thermometernya bunyi, Kai buru-buru lepas. "37,4 derajat." Gumam Kai.

"Berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kai terus nyodorin thermometernya ke Baekhyun. "Yaampun tinggi. Punya penyakit apa J-jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil ngeja nama Kai dinametagnya.

"Gak ada penyakit kok. Paling Cuma demam biasa doang." Kai ngejawab. Baekhyun cepet kenal aja, maksudnya orangnya enakkan gitu. Dan Kai seneng banget… Baekhyun nyebut namanya. "Panggil gue Kai aja," lanjut Kai.

"Oh… eh, gue Baekhyun. Yaudah Kai anak kelas dua kan. Panggil gue hyung aja yaa." Kai senyum nanggepin. Badannya lemes, tapi udah gak terlalu. Sekarang udah ada Baekhyun, yang dia cinta dideketnya. Walopun orang yang bersangkutan gak tau kalo Kai cinta sama dia.

"Yang lo rasain sekarang apa? Masih lemes? Mual gak?" Baekhyun Tanya dengan perhatian ke Kai. Kai geleng sambil senyum. _Yang gue rasain seneng hyung, ada lo disini sih_. Inner Kai.

"Jangan senyum-senyum aja dong, serem ah," ngeliat Kai senyum-senyum Baekhyun takut. Hahaha, dia gila Bek. Gara-gara lo. "Ada yang salah? Muka gue kenapa? Berantakan? Eyeliner gue, benerkan?" Kai ngikik ngliat kerempongan Baekhyun. Mirip banget sama rempongnya Dio dulu. Beneran.

"Tuh lo ngikik, kenapa sih Jongiiiiin?" Baekhyun mukul lengan Kai pelan sambil manja neraikin Jongin.

"Elo lucu hyung," jawab Kai. Berenti ngikik terus senyum.

"Hehehe. Btw, eyeliner gue gak berantakan kan?" cengir Baekhyun terus megang-megang eyeliner ditepi matanya.

Kai geleng, "Masih rapi hyung,"

"Eh, kita cepet banget akrab ya. Kita temenan yuk?" Baekhyun ngomong ceria banget.

Kai senyum manis, _Gue pengennya lebih dari temen hyung, bisa?_ –teriak hati Kai. "Boleh aja hyung." Kata Kai akhirnya. Baekhyun senyum lebar.

"Yeee temen baru…" Teriak Baekhyun. Kai juga hatinya seneng banget. akhirnya dia bisa liat orang yang dia cinta senyum teriak seneng disebelahnya gini. Satu langkah yang bener-bener gak pernah Kai duga. Jadi temen Baekhyun. Sebagai temennya Kai bakal ngebuat Baekhyun seneng main sama dia. Kai mau bikin Baekhyun ketawa setiap bareng sama dia. Dengan cara Kai.

_Gue tau, ini lo Dio. Gue inget awal kita ketemu dulu. Gimana elo ngajak gue jadi temen lo…_

* * *

><p><em>Hari ini MOS pertama di SMP Kai. Sekarang jam istirahat. Kai ngambil Tupperware ditasnya. Gak tau tuh Tupperware isinya apa. Tadi kakaknya aja yang ngeblesekin itu ketasnya. Katanya dia yang nyiapin buat adek tercintanya, Kai. Pas Kai udah mangku tupperwarenya mau dia makan, eh ada senior yang ngedeketin dan nyuruh dia bersih-bersih dulu baru makan. Ya namanya senior, kan galak orang mah waktu istirahat, ya buat istirahat. Lah ini ngerjain juniornya.<em>

"_Tuh kamu bersihin ya ruang ini, nanti dipake untuk penutupan MOS hari ini soalnya." Kata salah satu seniornya._

"_Sendirian kak?" Tanya Kai. Dia mengo, ruangannya gede. Yakali dia disuruh bersihin ruangan segede ini sendiri._

"_Manja lo, ya sendirian lah." Senior yang cowok yang kalo gak salah namanya Eunhyuk teriak._

"_Kasian Nyuk, cariin temen kali." Temennya Eunhyuk yang namanya Donghae kan anak baik jadi gak tega nyuruh Kai bersihin sendiri. Eunhyuk mikir, "Ah mikir juga luh, gue cariin temen dulu dek," Donghae langsung keluar ruangan itu buat cari bocah buat bantuin Kai._

_Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae masuk keruangan itu lagi sambil ngegandeng bocah mungil bermata belo. "Nih temen buat lo bebersih, selamat bersih-bersih yaw…" teriak Donghae kayak nyuruh pembantunya aja. Eunhyuk lemparin sapu hijuk dua ke Kai sama ntuh bocah._

"_Yaelah, gue gak pernah megang ginian kali." Gumam Kai sambil ambil sapu yang dilemparin Eunhyuk tadi._

"_Gak pernah nyapu rumah emang?" Tanya bocah yang dibawa Donghae tadi. Yaiyalah Kai gak pernah nyapu, anak orang kaya men. Ada pembantu dirumah ngapain dia kerajinan nyapuin rumah. Lagian kan Kai juga cowok, gak elit banget deh nyapu._

_Kai geleng, "Lo pernah?" Kai nanya balik._

"_Pernahlah, itung-itung bantu ibu gue dirumah." Jawabnya. "Eh, btw nama lo siapa?" _

"_Gue Kai. Elo?"_

"_Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Tapi biasa dipanggil Dio. Eh ayok mulai nyapu deh Kai. Ntar kalo gak selesai kena hukum deh."_

_Kai sama Dio terus nyapu ruangan ini dari ujung-keujung. Aselinya Kai gak bisa-bisa amat si nyapunya. Gak bersih-bersih juga nyapunya. Tapi berkat Dio, ruangan ini jadi melong kayak jidatnya Yoochun DB5K wkwkwk._

"_Capek?" Tanya Dio waktu udah selesai nyelesain semua. Ruangan ini udah bersih, sekarang Kai sama Dio lagi duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Kai nyelonjorin kakinya terus tiduran._

"_Ya capeklah. Elo? Pasti capek banget ya. Sebagian besar yang nyapu elo doang juga. Thanks banget ya, gak tau kalo gak ada elu, nih ruangan gak bakal bersih." _

"_Ahaha. Iya biasa aja siy, ohkita temenan yuk," ajak Dio. Dia ikut baringan disebelah Kai._

"_Mau temenan aja ijin dulu. Iya, sejak sekarang Do Kyungsoo jadi temen gue ya…" keduanya ketawa. Terus cerita ini-itu. Mulai dari persiapan UN SDnya, berapa danem-nya, kenapa milih masuk sekolah ini. Mereka cepet akrab deh._

* * *

><p>Kris yang bilang ke Baekhyun banyak tugas ternyata bohong. Dia malah lagi di suatu klub gitu, sama cowok mungil dideketnya. Mungkin itu pacar Kris selain Baekhyun, mereka deket banget kaya orang pacaran soalnya.<p>

"Ge mau minum gak? Gue ambiliin ya," tawar cowok itu ke Kris. Kris senyum ke dia.

"Boleh Kyungsoo-ie…."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>alohaaaa~ hai siapapun yang baca ini? semoga hidupnya selalu bahagia yaaa 3<br>**

**Udah baca? kasih testimoninya ya, isi kota reviews. Makasi ~**


	2. There Was Kai

**Barter Couple?**

**Kai, Baekhyun, Kris, Dio**

**Friendship, Romance**

**T**

**Mungkin Baekhyun bisa mencintai Kai lebih dari dia cinta sama Kris./ Bego. Dia udah punya pacar lo tembak. Dasar./ Berarti kalo lo kabur dari gue nanti, lo pasti kesini kan? Nice, gue bakal cari lo kesini deh./ Kapan gege mutusin pacar lo?/ Libido Kai naik waktu liat Baekhyun Cuma dibalut anduk dipinggang, apa dia bakal berbuat bego?**

**BoyxBoy aka shounen-ai aka YAOI**

**DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>Barter Couple?<br>**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah insiden Baekhyun narik paksa Kai ke UKS terus mereka temenan, Kai dan Baekhyun jadi sering ketemu. Dan you know how Kai's felling la? Deket sama Baekhyun adalah suatu yang Kai pun gak berani buat impiin. Eh, ini… dia sungkem langsung ke mamah-papahnya waktu pulang kerumah dihari insiden UKS itu. Dia bilang ke mamah-papahnya <em>"I'm alive mah pah. Kai bakal normal lagi. Kai udah nemu calon mantu mamah papah. Kai udah jadi temennya. Ini satu langkah yang gak pernah Kai bayangin dihidup Kai. Kecengan Kai minta Kai buat jadi temennya, mah pah…" Kai gregetan. Saking bahagianya waktu itu. Padahal mamah papahnya Cuma mengo. Emang siy dua tahun belakangan ini Kai jadi pendiem lagi. Ya sejak masuk SMA. Kata Hyoyeon siy Kai ngecengin kakak kelasnya tapi kakak kelasnya gak tau kalo dia dikeceng Kai. Lah kakak kelasnya juga gak tau Kai. Mamah papah Kai elus pundak Kai waktu itu, sambil bilang,"Selamat ya Kai, kayak apapun calon mantu mamah-papah nanti. Asal itu pilihan Kai, bakal kita terima, iyakan pah?" Great! Jerit Kai waktu itu. Mamah papahnya is such a good parents ever he had! Kai sayang banget sama mamah papahnya. Sumvah! "Thanks mah pah. Doain Kai untuk langkah berikutnya ya,"<em>

Ya gitu deh acara sungkem Kai dihari insiden UKS ke mamah papahnya. Hohoho, dasar Kai.

Ini hari rabo, Kai janji sama Baekhyun buat nemenin Baekhyun main bom-bom car di Time Zone. Sekalian, hobi Kai kan nge-dance, nah dia juga bisa main 'pump' disana.

Eungh~ anak SMA kelas 3. Main bom-bom car? Sabodo, masalah buat lo?

Kai buru-buru begitu denger bel pulang sekolah. Secepetnya dia keluar dari kelas terus lari kekelasnya Baekhyun dilantai bawah.

Kai ngeliat Baekhyun masih didalem kelas sama cowok. Pacarnya, yup Kris. Mereka kaya lagi debat gitu. Kai mau masuk tapi gak jadi. Dia nunggu Baekhyun didepan kelasnya. Selang beberapa menit Kai liat Kris keluar dengan muka marah. Kai cemas, takut Kris ngapa-ngapain Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus keluar dari kelas dengan muka sedih, Kai langsung nyamperin dan genggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana hyung?" ngeliat Kai ada disini genggam tangannya saat dia rapuh, Baekhyun senyum kecil. _Kris terus menghindar dari gue, gue gak tau ada apa sama dia. Sebenernya gue butuh dia, tapi seenggaknya gue punya Kai. Yang kayaknya bakal selalu ada buat gue,_ batin Baekhyun dia seneng dia ada Kai disisinya. Orang yang dia pikir bisa gantiin Kris kalo Kris gak ada. Buat cadangan? Enggak, maksudnya kalo dia putus dari Kris. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa mencintai Kai. Mencintai Kai lebih dari dia cinta sama Kris. Entah, iya atau enggak. Semua bakal terjadi –mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu. Kai jadi pacar Baekhyun atau Baekhyun terus nganggep Kai sebagai adeknya. Yang tau masa depan Cuma Tuhan, dan yang tau perasaan Baekhyun juga Cuma Baekhyun sendiri sama Tuhan pastinya.

Baekhyun geleng terus senyum makin lebar ke Kai. "Cerita aja hyung. Gue mau kok dengerin," kata Kai tulus.

* * *

><p>Acara mereka buat main ke Time Zone gak jadi. Akhirnya Baekhyun ngajak Kai ke suatu tempat. Tempatnya radak sepi. Kai sempet berpikir mesum waktu dia sampe disini, dia takut diapa-apain Baekhyun. Bukannya kebalik ya? Yang ada elo yang ngapa-nagapain Baekhyun kaliii…<p>

Ini kayak taman gitu. Tapi jujur ini sepi gitu. Apa mungkin karena mau maghrib jadi taman ini sepi. Yakali. Kai sama Baekhyun duduk dibawah pohon gitu, diatas rerumputan ijo. Njirr, Kai jadi inget Dio. Apalagi tadi Baekhyun ngomong kalo dia paling suka kesini kalo lagi ada masalah. Duduk dibawah pohon ini, menyendiri. Sama kaya Dio dulu.

* * *

><p><em>Kai muter matanya kepenjuru taman buat nyari Dio. Dio main lari aja tadi pas ketemu Ryeowook. Kai tau Dio suka sama Ryeowook, terus kemaren Dio nembak Ryeowook, tapi ditolak. Dio lari gitu aja mungkin karena malu.<em>

_Kai liat Dio lagi duduk dibawah pohon rindang disisi taman. Sambil benamin mukanya diantara kakinya yang dia tekuk._

"_Di, lo kenapa?" Dio ngangkat mukanya, ngeliat Kai. Kai langsung ngambil duduk disebelah Dio. "Cengeng lo, gitu aja nangis." Ejek Kai ngebuat Dio mingsreuk lagi._

"_G-gue sayang banget sama Ryeowook."_

"_Bego. Dia udah punya pacar lo tembak. Dasar…"_

_Muka Dio yang udah merah karena malu tadi, makin merah lagi waktu Kai bilang gitu._

"_Di… lo gak perlu Ryeowook. Lo ada gue kan, cowok paling ganteng disekolah ini." Kata Kai pake pede. Dio ngikik kecil sambil nyerot ingus._

"_Tempat ini emang tempat favorite gue Kai. Gue suka banget ada disini, karena setiap masalah yang gue punya, saat gue kesini, semuanya berasa keangkat. Serasa gue gak ada masalah." Senyum Dio sambil natep Kai."Apalagi ada lo juga Kai, sahabat gue." JLEBB. Kalimat abis koma bikin Kai gendok. Please Di.. kayaknya gue pengen lebih dari sahabat deh, gue sayang banget sama lo, gue cint- Dio buru-buru meluk Kai._

* * *

><p>"Ini tempat favorit gue Kai. Gue sering kesini kalo gue ada masalah. Tapi selama ini gue kesini sendirian aja. Belom pernah ngajak siapapun termasuk Kris. Lo orang pertama yang gue ajak kesini. Haha, tempat ini radak jauh kan dari sekolah, dan dari rumah gue juga. Waktu itu gue pernah kabur dari rumah karena ada masalah sama bunda gue. Dan gue lari kesini, gak ada yang nemuin gue tuh orang rumah atau temen sekolah. Sampe gue pulang sendiri Karena kelaperan sehari gak makan." Cerita Baekhyun ngebuat Kai liatin Baekhyun sambil ngikik. Dasar Baekhyun.<p>

"Oh, gitu? Gak ada seorang pun yang tau ini tempat kabur lo. Berarti kalo lo kabur dari gue nanti, lo pasti kesini kan? Nice, gue bakal cari lo kesini deh. Gue gak mau lo sampe kelaperan disini juga. Gue jemput lo kesini sambil bawa makanan yang banyak deh," Kata Kai ngegoda Baekhyun.

"Bisa aja ah Kai," Baekhyun ngakak. Sip, harapan Kai untuk ngebuat Baekhyun senyum bahagia ampe ngakak dideketnya terkabul.

"Jadi, masalah hyung sama Kris?" Kai penasaran apa yang terjadi sama hubungan Baekhyun dan pacarnya ini. Emh, Kai kira sih bukan masalah yang serius, bukan putus juga. Soalnya Baekhyun gak sampe nangis keras gitu. Oh, jadi lo pikir Baekhyun bakal nangis keras kalo dia putus sama Kris. Nggak juga siy, belom tentu. Baekhyun ini setrong. Tapi entah kalo urusannya menyangakut cinta-cinta-an. Terus Baekhyun setrong dalam hal apa? Eungh~ mungkin angkat barebel yang bermassa 5 kg, nice.

"Biasa. Dia sibuk. Gak ada waktu buat gue. Padahal kita samaan kelas tiga. Dan perasaan gue gak banyak tugas amat siy. Lagian gue ngajak dia ngabisin waktu sama gue dengan belajar bareng. Eh, tapi dia gak mau. Yaudah," terang Baekhyun.

"Cuma itu?"

"Gue radak curiga sama dia nih, Kai."

Kai senyum kecil. Iyalah, Baekhyun musti curiga. Kris itu beneran makin menghindar. Kai udah jarang liat kemesraan yang bikin dia gerah tiap jam istirahat ditaman kayak biasa. Kai jarang liat Baekhyun berduaan sama Kris kayak dulu. Ada sedikit perasaan senang dihati Kai, eh, bukan sedikit, banyak weh. Tapi dia juga kasian sama Baekhyun. Dia takutnya Kris main cinta sama orang lain dibelakang Baekhyun. Dan itu pasti bakal nyakitiin Baekhyun banget.

"Takut dia selingkuh?" selidik Kai. Baekhyun pasang muka sedih ke Kai terus ngangguk. "Ada gue hyung." Lanjut Kai.

"Maksud lo?" Baekhyun nanya dengan muka bingung.

"Ya kalo Kris selingkuh lo bilang gue. Ntar gue hajar dia buat lo, oke."

"Apaan siy lo." Baekhyun pouting sambil liat sekeliling. Mereka duduk sebelahan. Baekhyun naro kepalanya dibahu Kai. DEGGGG. Hati Kai berdegup… kaget tiba-tiba Baekhyun begitu. Kai seneng, dia senyum. "Udah mulai gelap. Tapi gue masih betah disini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Yaudah disini dulu sampe hyung bosen deh. Gue temenin." Kata Kai.

Mereka duduk dibawah pohon udah kaya orang pacaran. Deket gitu. Baekhyun naro kepalanya dibahu Kai lagi. Sip.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kapan gege mutusin pacar lo?" Tanya cowok badannya mungil yang duduk manja disebelah Kris; badannya dia senderin diKris.<p>

"Sabar ya Kyungsoo-ie.. gege pasti mutusin dia sebentar lagi kok." Kata Kris nenangin. Jadi, Kris selingkuh, bener? Sama cowok itu. Dia pake seragam sekolah dinametag-nya ketulis… Choi Kyungsoo. Jadi…

"Janji ya ge. Awas aja bohong lagi." Ancem Kyungsoo.

"Iyaaa. Sebentar lagi lo bakal jadi satu-satunya milik gue kok." Kata Kris sambil nyium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo senyum seneng. Jadi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_AAAAAA kedenger suara dari bus yang udah miring mau jatoh kejurang. Suara orang-orang didalemnya yang teriak ketakutan. Gak mau hidupnya berakhir mati dibus ini._

"_Dio kamu cepet lari ikut ayah…" kata ibu Dio nyuruh Dio ngikutin ayahnya yang lari kepintu bus. Mau buka pintu bus terus lompat keluar. Kemungkinan bus ini bakal meledak. Ibu Dio gak mau Dio berakhir hidupnya karena ini. Dio masih muda banyak hal yang belom dia lalui. Ibu Dio pengen Dio hidup lama didunia ini dan bahagia nanti besar._

"_Tapi ibu?"_

"_Gak usah cepet kamu lari."_

_Dio buru-buru lari ngikutin ayahnya. Bus udah mulai gak seimbang dan guling-guling. Ayah Dio langsung aja buka pintu bus dan dorong Dio keluar waktu bus masih guling. "Dio kamu pergi dari sini ya. Selametin diri kamu. Mulai hidup baru tanpa ayah ibu." Dio gak gitu denger banget apa yang ayahnya kata. Dia jatoh disemak-semak sekitar jurang kepalanya pusing. Kepalanya berdarah, nice._

_Dio selamat. Tapi ibu dan ayah nya_.

* * *

><p>"Hyung…." Hampir sejam-an mereka diem-dieman. Baekhyun enak aja naro kepalanya dibahu Kai. "Hyung…" tangan Kai nepuk tangan Baekhyun yang terkulai gitu. Pas sadar hembusan napas Baekhyun teratur gitu. Kai noleh dan liat mata Baekhyun merem. Dia tidur. "Elo pasti capek ya hyung? Hati dan pikiran lo," Kai ngangkat badan Baekhyun. Dia gendong ala bridal style gitu. Radak bingung siy pas nyampe dimobil Baekhyun. Udah naro Baekhyun dibangku penumpang didepan. Terus siapa yang nyetir?<p>

"Mampusss gue gak bisa nyetir. Gue kan makenya CBR. Gak pernah gue bawa mobil… TAT" dengus Kai dia masukla kemobil udah duduk didepan kemudi gitu.

"Hyung, ikhlas ya mati bareng gue…" kata Kai liat muka Baekhyun yang kalem lagi tidur. Lagi tidur pun aura diri Baekhyu ketara aja. Menyinari, bikin Kai silau. "Oke deh. Tuhan gue belom mau mati." Dia mulai nyalain mesin. "Eh ntar deh. Gue mau bawa Baekhyun kemana? Gue gak tau rumahnya." Kai jedukin palanya ke kemudi. Bego…

"Hyung, nginep rumah gue aja ya. Kekekeke." Kai malah ngikik bukannya mikir dia bakal sampe rumah dengan selamat atau enggakk nih. Apalagi bawa kecengan tercinta. Gak lucu kalo ntar dia nabrak gerobak sate dijalan.

Yosh. Dulu Kai sempet diajarin bawa mobil sama kakaknya. Bisa sih. Tapi dia ogah bawa mobil, sukaan pake motor. Makanya dia sampe sekarang bawanya CBR. Kan keren tuh Kai bawa CBR item pake helm. Ya semoga Kai masih inget la gimana bawa mobil. Abis dia doa ini itu minta selamet sama Tuhan. Dia tancep gas dan meluncur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampe depan gerbang rumahnya dia turun. Gak mau ngeklakson takut Baekhyun kaget terus bangun. Kasian kan udah tidur gitu. Dia turun buat bilang kesatpamnya buat bukain gerbang. Ya kali Kai ini kan anak orang kaya, ya dirumahnya ada satpam dong.

Terus dia masuk deh kehalaman rumahnya terus kegarasi buat markir mobil. Dia turun dan bermaksud gendong Baekhyun kedalem kamarnya buat tidur disana.

"Hyung lo kecil tapi berat. Eungh~ dengan kekuatan cinta gue keelo, gue pasti kuat gendong lo sampe atas entar." Kamar Kai tuh dilantai dua. Mampus aja dia gendong Baaekhyun sampe atas. Ya gakpapa siy Kai mah. Lagian ini kecengan dan itung-itung olahraga juga.

Diruang tengah dia ketemu mamahnya, ngeliatin Kai bingung. Gendong orang gitu. "Kai itu siapa?" Tanya mamahnya bingung.

"Nanti Kai jelasin ya mah. Kai keatas dulu." Jawab Kai buru-buru naik keatas.

"Ada apa mah?" Hyoyeon yang dateng dari arah dapur sambil bawa air putih segelas nanya ke mamahnya sambil liat Kai yang jalan cepet keatas, bawa orang. "Yaampun Kai. Gila dia ya?"

Mamah Kai sama Hyoyeon duduk diruang makan sama Kai juga. Kai ngejelasin tuh orang yang dia bawa siapa. Of course kecengan!

"Dia Baekhyun mah. Kecengan Kai."

"Kamu udah apain dia?"

"Kai parah banget lo. Lo Cuma dia anggep temen doang ato malah adek kelas udah nekat aja. Akh elo…" Hyoyeon ngomong mukanya gak nyante.

"Kak, bentar dong gue jelasin. Gue gak apa-apain dia kok. Ceritanya gini…" Kai ngejelasin semuanya. Mamah sama Hyoyeon Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja. "Gitu mah, kak. Mah kak, besok pas Baekhyun bangun bersikap biasa ya. Anggep dia temen Kai biasa, kaya si Taemin gitu. Ntar dia gak enak lagi kalo mamah sama kakak nyikapin dia berlebihan karena Baekhyun orang yang special buat Kai,"

"Oh gitu, yaudah kirain kamu apain anak orang Kai. Wah calon mantu dong? Aduh mamah pengen cepet-cepet liat dia nih. Mamah keatas ya Kai."  
>"Ngapain mah?" Tanya Hyoyeon mamahnya ini emang orangnya excited kalo sama yang berhubungan anaknya kaya pacar anaknya gitu. Tapi dia bukan pacar Kai mah.<p>

"Liat Baekhyun kayak apa. Dia manis atau ganteng sampe bikin adekmu gak waras."Kata mamahnya sambil ngelirik Kai. Kai senyum malu.

"Dia lagi tidur mah. Besok aja."Cegah Hyoyeon. Kai Cuma liatin aja mamah sama kakak tercintanya bedebat, udah biasa. Lagian mereka berdua emang perempuan rempong.

"Besok kan mamah dines pagi-pagi." Ya mamahnya Kai ini wanita karir. Walopun wanita karir, tapi dia ini _care_ banget sama kedua anaknya sama keluarganya. Sesibuknya dia, dia selalu bakal luangin waktu buat bareng sama keluarganya. Karena mamah Kai sayang banget sama keluarganya ini. Dan menurut dia sebenernya harta terpenting dalam hidupnya ya keluarganya ini. Buah hatinya ini, Kai dan Hyoyeon sama suami tercintanya. Dia bakal ngabulin apapun yang anaknya minta. Asal dia bisa.

"Ya berarti kapan-kapan mah." Kata Hyoyeon yang langsung narik tangan mamahnya kekemar. Papahnya kan lagi diluar kota, so, mamahnya tidur sendirian. Karena Hyoyeon lagi manja banget, dia milih tidur sama mamahnya malem ini.

"Kai lo tidur dikamar gue. Jangan apa-apain Baekhyun lu.." ancem Hyoyeon. Dia siy belom kenal Baekhyun. Tapi dia gak mau si Baekhyun diapa-apain Kai. Gak ikhlas, kali aja Baekhyun ini cakep dan dia kepincut gitu *plakk.

"Jangan lupa lo kabarin orang rumahnya Baekhyun ntar mereka bingung lagi dipikir anaknya diculik bocah mesum macem lo." Tereak Hyoyeon sambil naik kelantai atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai masuk kekamarnya. Ngeliatin muka Baekhyun yang tidur kalem begitu. Pake permisi sama orang yang lagi tidur, Kai ngerogoh saku jas seragam Baekhyun buat ambil handphone Baekhyun. Dia mau nghubungin orang rumah Baekhyun buat ngasih tau kalo Baekhyun dirumahnya.

"Yoboseyo.." sapa Kai waktu telponnya keangkat.

"_Baekhyun kamu dimana?"_ suara wanita paruh baya. Yang Kai pikir kaya seumuran mamahnya la. Bundanya Baekhyun mungkin, cemas.

"Josonghamnida, saya Kai tante. Temen Baekhyun hyung. Saya sebelumnya minta maaf karena baru menghubungi. Jadi Baekhyun hyung ada dirumah saya, sudah tidur. Saya mau antar kerumahnya tapi saya gak tau tante. Maaf ya," Kai ngejelasin ke bundanya Baekhyun.

Kai denger helaan nafas lega dari seberang. _"Oh, jadi sekarang anak bunda udah tidur? Sama kamu. Eh nama kamu siapa tadi?"_ Tanya bundanya Baekhyun. Yup, bundanya udah lega, tau anak tercinta semata wayangnya gak kabur. Cuma lagi sama temennya, tidur dirumah temennya. _"Eh, kamu gak ngapa-ngapain anak saya kan?" _selidik bundanya takut anaknya diapa-apain.

"Eh nama saya Kai tante. Enggak, saya gak ngapa-ngapain Baekhyun hyung kok tadi dia ketiduran waktu kita lagi berdua. Saya mau anter Baekhyun hyung pulang tapi gak tau rumahnya tante."

"_Oh oke saya percaya. Tolong jaga dia ya Kai…"_ wew calon mertua bilang tolong jaga Baekhyun. Lampu ijo?

"Iya tante." Terus udah telponan sama camernya. Kai naro handphone Baekhyun dimeja nakas sebelah kasurnya. Liatin Baekhyun bentar. Terus ngucapin selamat malem. Dan pergi keluar. Aselinya Kai pengen banget ngecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun siy, tapi mana berani dia. Ngerusak kepercayaan camer dan kakaknya untuk gak ngapa-ngapain Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue dimana? Hoammm.." Baekhyun yang baru bangun bingung dia ada dimana. Ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini terlalu gede dam mewah. Kamar dia gak gini-gini amet walopun dia juga anak orang kaya. Gak semewah kamar Kai ini.

"Hyung udah bangun?" Kai tiba-tiba masuk kedalem. Dan Baekhyun buru-buru duduk dari tidurannya.

"Kai?" dia liat sekeliling. Ini nyata bukan mimpi dia lagi diistana disekap dimenara yang mewah *apasih?

"Ini kamar gue hyung." Kata Kai nyamperin Baekhyun. Duduk disisi ranjangnya. Dia bawa segelas susu. "Nih minum." Kai nyodorin gelas itu.

"Thanks. Eh kok gue bisa disini?" tanyanya terus nyeruput susu yang udah ditangannya. Sekali tenggak aja tuh gelas langsung bersih. Doyan apa laper? Dia kasihin gelas kosong itu ke Kai.

"Laper ya hyung? Gak makan malem lo. Eh, lo semalem ketiduran ditaman. Terus gue bawa lo kesini. Soalnya gue gak tau dimana rumah lo."Baekhyun Cuma ber-oh aja. "Turun yuk. Kita sarapan." Baekhyun nurut dan turun kebawah keruang makan. Baekhyun juga kebiasaan bangun tidur makan kalo dirumah, TANPA CUCI MUKA. Entar iler yang kering dipipinya jadi penambah rasa lah. Kan asin/?

"Pagi Baekhyun…" sapa Hyoyeon waktu liat Kai turun diikutin Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Pagi…" Bales Baekhyun radak kaku. Dia gak tau siapa cewek yang nyapa dia. Baru liat dia. Kakaknya Kai kah?

"Itu kakak gue hyung. Namanya Hyoyeon." Kai ngenalin Kakaknya ke Baekhyun pas mereka udah hadep-hadepan. Hyoyeon ngulurin tangannya. "Hyoyeon," kata Hyoyeon sambil senyum centil. Kai nyenggol kakaknya. Nyuruh dia jangan kecentilan.

Baekhyun bales uluran tangan Hyoyeon, "Baekhyun, temen Kai." Senyum Baekhyun ke Hyoyeon.

"Gila manis banget senyum lo Baekhyun," Hyoyeon nyengir tapi malah dikasi pelototan sama Kai. Baekhyun Cuma senyum canggung. "Hn, makasih, kak."

"Yaudah ayo makan dulu deh Baekhyun." Ajak Hyoyeon.

"Adeknya gak diajak nih," sindir Kai. Hyoyeon Cuma hehehe aja.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan hikmat sesekali ketawa denger cerita Hyoyeon tentang gilanya Kai. Kai liat Baekhyun ketawa jadi seneng. Baekhyun kayak enjoy disini, dia cepet akrab aja sama kakaknya. Bikin diamakin seneng. Coba ada mamah papahnya juga.

"Kalian bolos aja hari ini. Udah telat juga." Kata Hyoyeon lempeng seenak jidat aja.

Kai sama Baekhyun bengong buru-buru liatin jam tangan yang melingkar diem dipergelangan tangannya. Nice jam 7 lebih 5.

"Iya Kai. Lagian ngapain gue masuk, gak bawa buku mapel hari ini. Lagian baju gue juga bau nih." Kata Baekhyun santai. Baekhyun kan pinter. Dia mah nyante aja gak berangkat sekolah barang Cuma sehari doang ini. Bisa dia ngejar pelajaran yang ntar diterangin guru besok. Tapi Kai… otaknya kan pas-pasan *eh?

"Yaudah deh hyung. Rencana lo hari ini apa?" Tanya Kai. Baekhyun mikir. Mau ngapain kalo gak sekola juga.

"Kalian main dikamar aja sampe siang. Nih rumah kososng kok." Kai melotot aja ke Kakaknya, "Kak…" intrupsi Kai. "Maksud gue maen PS dikamar berdua. Otak lu mesum aja si Kai," Baekhyun ngikik liat kakak beradek itu bercanda. Dia iri.

"Boleh juga tuh Kai kita main PS. Atau, ke Time Zone. Kemaren kan gak jadi." Kata Baekhyun.

"Boleh juga hyung. Yaudah, hyung mandi gih, ntar gue siapin baju gue yang radak kecilan buat lo pake." Baekhyun nurut dan buru-buru kekamar mandi dikamar Kai buat mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai nunggu Baekhyun dikamarnya sambil bawa baju buat ganti Baekhyun. Dia duduk diranjang sambil nonton TV.

Pintu kamar mandi kebuka, nampakin Baekhyun yang keluar dari sana dan…. Ehem badannya Cuma dibalut handuk putih dipinggang. Kai noleh, dia susah payah neguk ludahnya_. Anjirrr libido gue_… Kai mangap. Berdiri dari ranjang deketin Baekhyun. Dia gak boleh ngelakuin itu kan? Baekhyun belom halal buat dia karena mereka belom terikat dalam pernikahan, mereka belom punya buku nikah. Kai gak mau ngerusak semuanya Cuma gara-gara setan disekitarnya ngebisikin dia buat makan Baekhyun. Nggak, gak boleh. Tapi kaki dia terus melangkah ngedeketin Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil ngeringin rambutnya. _Tuhan, mamah, papah, kakak, tante, maafin Kai…._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai hai hai~~~ *tebar menyan. Oke chapter 2 update. Semoga pada seneng yeth. Ini ff ngaco bin aneh bin gaknyambung, jadi maaf-maaf aje yee...ohya, ff ini juga radak alay, soalnya authornya juga alay *hiden my self*<strong>

**OK, THANKS TO :**

**B**yunnieKou, **y**oungdemin ,** r**enyboice , **k**aibaekshipper, **k**apeljongin, **R**S, **k**kamjong, **C**ekerJongin2

**OK chapter ini dikasih reviews lagi ya...biar cepet authornya update kkk~**


	3. Best For Him

**Barter Couple?**

**Kai, Baekhyun, Kris, Kyungsoo**

**Friendship, Romance**

**T**

"**Atas izin Tuhan hyung, kepaksa."/ Kris ketemu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ketemu Kai…/ "Kita udahan ya?"/ "Bisa. Dengan cara gue. Ngebuat lo cinta sama gue….."/ "Pokoknya lo hebat. Jangan kecewain Kai ya. Gue pikir lo yang terakhir. Dia sayang sama lo, banget."/ Kai salto dikasur king size-nya, dia BAHAGIA/**

**BoyxBoy aka shounen-ai aka YAOI**

**DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>Barter Couple?<br>**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Kai nelen ludahnya susah payah. Pemandangan didepannya ini bener-bener gak biasa. Ini… emeijing la kata Kai. Gimana bisa dia liat lekuk badan atas kecengan tercintanya. Kecengan yang dulu sama sekali gak kenal Kai. Kai gak pernah sama sekali ngarepin hal ini terjadi. Dia gak pernah bayangin dia bisa dalem suasana begini sama Baekhyun<em>. Tuhan…<em>

Selangkah demi selangkah Kai makin deket sama Baekhyun. Bakhyun masih sibuk ngeringin rambutnya pake anduk sambil liatin Kai yang mukanya radak aneh sambil jalan mangap kearahya.

"Kai lo kenapa?" Baekhyun berenti dari kegiatannya ngeringin rambut.

Kai udah setengah meter didepan Baekhyun. Matanya ngeliatin Baekhyun dengan penuh napsu. Mulut Kai mangap. "I-Ini bajunya hyung…" mata Kai gak bisa pindah view, dia masih liatin Baekhyun mulu.

"Oh, makasih. Elo keluar dulu bisa. Biar gue pake baju dulu."

"Gak boleh liat?" tanpa sadar si Kai nanya begitu. Konyol…. Bego lu Kai. Baekhyun merah aja mukanya. Apaan si Kai mah.

"Eungh~ keluar ya Kai…" suruh Baekhyun. Terus Kai entah sadar atau enggak jalan aja kearah pintu, buka pintu terus keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar udah pake baju rapi. Muka Baekhyun radak merah waktu ngeliat Kai.

"Hyung…" panggil Kai.

"Yaa," bales Baekhyun. Buang muka dari Kai. Gara-gara Kai nanya tadi pas dikamar, Baekhyun jadi gimana gitu…

"Maaf ya," kata Kai nunduk.

"Buat?" Baekhyun ngeliat ke Kai yang lagi nunduk. Mereka masih didepan pintu kamar Kai.

"Pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar seenaknya dari mulut gue. Gue gak sengaja,"

"Apaan si lo Kai. Hahaha, karena itu. Biasa aja ya," aselinya Baekhyun juga kan gimana gara-gara Kai nanya gitu tadi. Huks, Kai napsu gitu siy ke Baekhyun. Beruntung iman Kai gitu-gitu juga kuat. Dia ibadah kok tiap minggu.

"Yaudah. Ayok hyung jalan sekarang." Ajak Kai. Mereka terus turun kegarasi buat ambil mobil.

"Kai lo yang bawa mobil ya," suruh Baekhyun.

"Eumh, elo aja la hyung. Gue gak lancar." Tolak Kai. Dia kan emang gak lancar amet bawa mobil. Semalem atas izin Tuhannya aja dia bisa sampe rumah dengan selamat.

"Semalem aja sampe rumah kok," goda Baekhyun. Kai nyengir onta.

"Atas izin Tuhan hyung, kepaksa." Baekhyun nyengir denger jawaban Kai.

* * *

><p>Kris lagi disekolah. Sejak pelajaran dimulai dia radak gak tenang. Katanya Baekhyun gak masuk, tanpa surat pula. Dia takut Baekhyun marah sama dia gara-gara kemaren nolak belajar bareng. Duh, lu yang buat dia marah Kris lo juga yang cemas. Labil lo!<p>

Dia ngutak-atik handphonenya ngesms Baekhyun tapi gak dibales dari tadi. Itu makin buat dia yakin kalo Baekhyun marah sama dia. Oh, jadi lo bisa lebih gampang la Kris minta putus sama Baekhyun biar ngebuat Kyungsoo jadi satu-satunya milik lo.

**ERRRRR…**

Handphone Kris bergetar disakunya. Dia buru-buru ambil dan liat kali aja ini sms dari Baekhyun. Oh bukan, tulisan yang tertera 'Kyungsoo-ie'

"_Gegeeeee~~~~"_ sms yang dikirim Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ie wae?" bales Kris. Gak lama handphonenya getar lagi,

"_Gue bosen ge…"_

"Sama say. Gege juga bosen."

"_Bolos yuk,"_

"Ayuk, kita jalan ke Time Zone yok"

"_Boleh deh ge. Gege jemput gue ya,"_

Itu lah kiranya smsan KrisSoo tadi. Dia mau bolos dan pergi ke Time Zone. Eh, tunggu deh. Bukannya Kai Baek juga mau kesana. Ntar kalo mereka ketemu? Kris ketemu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ketemu Kai…

* * *

><p>Baekhyun seneng banget abis main bom-bom car. Ditemenin Kai, dibayarin lagi. Abis mereka capek main ini-itu disana. Mereka mutusin buat istirahat dan makan, yaa makan ice cream enak kali panas gini.<p>

"Cari ice cream yuk hyung," tanpa jawab Baekhyun narik tangan Kai buat masuk kekedai ice cream gak jauh dari sana. Kai mah seneng aja skinship gini sama Baekhyun, digandeng Baekhyun, great!

Meraka pesen ice cream dua dan ambil duduk dimeja pojok kedai ini. Duduk saling berhadapan.

Kai liatin muka Baekhyun yang sumringah seneng gitu. Ya Tuhan keinginan Kai buat bikin Baekhyun seneng kecapai juga. Makasih Tuhan.

Kai mikir; awalnya dia ngira ini Dio banget. tapi kelamaan banyak hal yang ngebedain Baekhyun sama Dio. Kai udah _fix_, dia _move on_ dari Dio. Dia udah nemu orang baru yang udah menangin hatinya, yaitu Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi, Kai bakal ngeluapain total semua kenagannya sama Dio dulu. Lagian Dio udah pergi duluan kesurga.

"Capek ya hyung?" Tanya Kai disela dia makan ice creamnya.

Baekhyun ngangguk, "Tapi seneng Kai, kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi yaa. Berdua," Tuhan, itu kata 'berdua'nya bikin Kai pengen salto sekarang. Dia seneng. Baekhyun seneng kesini berdua sama Kai tho.

"Iya. Hyung bilang ya kalo pengen ke sini lagi. Ntar sama gue deh kesininya lagi," bales Kai. Sumpah demi apa dia seneng bukan main. Baekhyun ngangguk doang sambil makan lagi ice creamnya. Baekhyun gak inget tuh kalo lagi ada masalah sama pacarnya kemaren, malah dia gak inget kalo dia punya pacar. Berasa dia gak punya beban hidup gara-gara lagi sama Kai sekarang. "Abis ini hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"terserah lo deh Kai." Jawab Baekhyun masih asyik makanin ice creamnya.

"Kalo hyung capek, kita pulang aja." Kata Kai lembut. Aww Kai lo _gentle_ banget siy disini. Baekhyun lagi-lagi Cuma ngangguk doang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mutusin buat pulang, Kai Cuma nurut doang. _As Baekhyun wish, he will to do la, sweet Kai._

Mereka jalan keparkiran dengan ceria. Tapi sampe diparkiran Baekhyun ngeliat cowok kayak Kris. Dan emang itu bener Kris, sama cowok… Baekhyun liatin Kris jalan sama cowok itu dengan muka bungah, mereka gandengan tangan, kayak orang kencan. Kai ngeliat perubahan air muka Baekhyun yang ngeliat kebelakang, Kai pun liat ke belakang. Dia ngeliat Kris, sama cowok. Kai buru-buru genggem tangan Baekhyun sambil narik badan Baekhyun merapat kedia. Dia terus aja bisikin 'Gwenchana' dikuping Baekhyun. Kai bawa Baekhyun kemobil. Dia mutusin bawa mobil la. Ngeliat muka Baekhyun yang masi gak berubah sejak liat Kris tadi; syok. Takutnya nanti Baekhyun gak konsen bawa mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari dimobil Baekhyun diem aja. Kai sebenernya mau Tanya tadi; Baekhyun mau pulang kerumah bundanya atau keruamah dia tadi, tapi gak jadi. Yaudah dia malah bawa Baekhyun ketaman kemaren dan ngajak Baekhyun turun buat duduk dibawah pohon yang kemaren.

"Nangis aja kalo itu ngebuat lo lega hyung. Kalo lo butuh sandaran, ada pundak gue, bersandar aja dipundak gue." Baekhyun nyandarin badannya kebahu Kai. Matanya mulai berair dan detik berikutnya dia udah nangis sesenggukan. Kai Cuma bisa diem dan genggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara nangisnya Baekhyun udah kelar. Sekarang mereka mutusin balik. Ya… kerumah Kai dulu lah ambil baju Baekhyun. Dia lupa tadi gak sekalian dia bawa pas pergi, eh tapi bawa Kai jugakan, ya anter Kai pulang dulu.

Kerumah Kai juga yang nyetir Kai. Walopun tadi Baekhyun udah bisa senyum gegara Kai ngehibur dia dengan ngelawak gitu. Ya walopun juga lawakannya garing, penting bikin Baekhyun senyum. (maksain senyum deh kayaknya-_-)

"Udah lega hyung?" Tanya Kai sambil liat Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya, Kai ngelirik dikit. Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk balesin. "Mungkin dia ponakan Kris, hyung." Kata Kai ngebuat Baekhyun ngeliat ke Kai yang lagi nyetir.

"Hmm. Tapi gue belom pernah liat dia sebelumnya. Lagian keluarga besar dia kan diluar semua. Waktu itu pernah ponakannya namanya Tao, tapi dia ngenalin ke gue kok." Baekhyun ngomong mukanya merah, abis nangis sih.

"Yaa Kris belom ngenalin yang tadi aja ke lo… jangan dipikir lagi ya hyung." Kata Kai. Dia genggam tangan Baekhyun yang terkulai. Selama perjalanan tangan Baekhyun ada digenggaman Kai, sampe rumah Kai.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun berangkat sekolah lemes gitu. Mukanya dia tekuk, dia nunduk aja sepanjang jalan pas lewat koridor. Kan udah dibilang Kai gak usah mikirin yang kemaren terus gak boleh nangis juga. Eh, Baekhyun bandel. Cinta banget sama Kris emang?<p>

"Pagi hyung." Kai udah nangkring aja didepan kelas Baekhyun. Emang niat dia berangkat pagi buat nungguin Baekhyun didepan kelasnya. Jujur, dari kemarn pisah Kai khawatir banget sama Baekhyun takut dia nangis mulu. "Hyung mata lo?" Kai nanya begitu Baekhyun ngangkat kepalanya buat bales sapaan Kai dan itu ngebuat Kai liat mata Baekhyun yang bengkak.

"Pagi Kai," Bales Baekhyun akhirnya. Dia senyum, maksain senyum, deh.

Baekhyun pengen langsung masuk kekelas. Tapi…

**GREBB.**

Kai megang tangan Baekhyun. Dia tarik badan Baekhyun buat nempel sama dia. Dia peluk Baekhyun, erat. Kai gak kuat liat Baekhyun gitu. Lemah, gak bersemangat.

"Bego. Gue bilang jangan tangisin dia." Geram Kai sambil meluk Baekhyun erat banget. Dia denger Baekhyun sesenggukan abis itu…

"Kita putus Kai…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Malem ini Baekhyun resah banget. bayangannya akan Kris yang jalan dengan muka bungah sama cowok lain terus aja muter dikepalanya. Dia gak bisa lupain. Itu nyes banget buat dia._

_Baekhyun pegang handphone sambil jalan keluar balkon kamarnya. Dia putusin buat nanyain ke Kris. Ya dia bego juga sih, gak berangkat sekolah gak ngasih tau cowoknya. Lagian Kris sms banyak ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun nya gak bales sama sekali. Dengan alesan dia ngambek; Kris ngejauhin dia gitu._

"_Halo." Mulai Baekhyun pas telpon udah nyambung._

"_Halo," bales dari ujung telpon._

"_Kris lagi apa?" _

"_Baru pulang. Lo?"_

"_Lagi duduk aja. Pulang darimana?"_

"_Ya sekolah lah." Ketahuan lu bohong Kris. Baekhyun ngebatin._

"_Masa?" selidik Baekhyun._

"_Gak percaya siyy."_

"_Kris," "Baek," mereka ngomong bareng._

"_Lo duluan" kata Kris._

"_Nggak lo duluan aja," tolak Baekhyun._

"_Maafin gue ngomong ini lewat telpon ya Baek," perasaan Baekhyun udah gak enak aja. Kayak ini serius banget. Kris manggil Baekhyun 'Baek' lagi. Gak biasa. Biasanya kan 'say'._

"_Ada apa sih Kris?" Baekhyun penasaran. Tapi dia takut dengan apa yang bakal dibilang Kris. Entah perasaannya beneran gak enak, banget._

"_Kita udahan ya?" _

"_Maksud lo… end?"_

"_Hu-um."_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa alesan lo minta udahan Kris?" Baekhyun beneran lemes sekarang. Apa yang dia takutin, terjadi; Kris minta udahan sama dia._

"_Kita udah gak cocok Baek. Maafin gue yaa."_

"…_."_

"_Baek…?"_

"…_.Ehem iya udah gakpapa. Kita…udahan…"_

_Baekhyun langsung matiin handphonenya. Lari_ _kekasur terus nangis. Sampe pagi…._

* * *

><p>Kai ngangguk-ngangguk aja pas udah diceritain Baekhyun kejadian semalem yang ngebuat mata Baekhyun bengkak. Sekarang mereka lagi ditaman soalnya. Sambil nunggu bel. Mereka lagi duduk aja dibangku biasanya Kai liatin Baekhyun lagi berduaan sama Kris. Dulu dia sendiri duduk disini, tapi sekarang sama… <em>such as amaizing thing!<em>

"Gue boleh ngehajar Kris gak?" ijin Kai. Dia ngeliat Kris yang baru masuk gerbang sekolah.

"Buat apa?" Baekhyun nanya bingung.

"Buat kebodohannya. Mutusin lo. Terus… ngebuat mata indah lo bengkak. Sialan…" Kai udah ngepalin tangannya.

"Udahla Kai. Dia bosen kali sama gue. Makanya minta putus."

"Terus cowok yang kemaren?" Tanya Kai.

"Gak tau."

"Yaudah hyung. Kan ada gue, gak boleh sedih ya. Gue bakal bantu lo ngelupain Kris."

"Emang bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun nantang.

"Bisa. Dengan cara gue. Ngebuat lo cinta sama gue….."

"…"

* * *

><p>Selang beberapa hari, Baekhyun udah bisa ngakak lagi sama Kai. Kai ngebuat Baekhyun ngelupain Kris. Ya dengan cara Kai lah. Cuma beberapa hari, singkatkan. Tiap hari Kai selalu ada dideket Baekhyun. Berangkat sekolah, Kai jemput Baekhyun pake <em>CBR<em>-nya. Disekolah sebelum bel masuk mereka berduaan nunggu bel. Ngobrol-ngobrol tentang dance-nya Kai atau les vocal yang Baekhyun ikutin. Jam istirahat mereka abisin berdua. Makan dikantin. Pulang sekolah juga berdua, sebelum nganter Baekhyun sampe rumah, Kai selalu ngajak Baekhyun jalan. Ya entah ke Time Zone atau kemanalah. La hari ini Kai mau ajak Baekhyun ke club dance yang Kai ikutin.

"Ini tempatnya Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun pas Kai markirin _CBR_-nya didepan gedung gede. Kaya aparteman gitu.

"Iya hyung. Masuk yuk," ajak Kai narik tangan Baekhyun buat masuk kedalem.

"Woii Kai dateng juga lo…" sapa temen club dance-nya Kai, Luhan.

"Yo-I hyung. _Battle_ nyok…" ajak Kai dengan pede.

"Eh tunggu, siapa nih? Cowok lo?"

**Blusssh~**

Muka Baekhyun merah dibilang cowoknya Kai. Jujur akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun emang suka ngerasa beda kalo deket Kai. Dia ngerasa aman sama Kai. Dia seneng tiap sama Kai. Ada perasaan aneh dihatinya. Perasaan yang dulu dia punya ke Kris.

"Emh~ g-gue temen Kai. Nama gue Baekhyun." Baekhyun ngulurin tangannya ke Luhan. Luhan yang lagi duduk terus berdiri dan nyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun.

"Oh, gue Luhan. Temen Kai di club dance. Saingannya juga,hehehe," Luhan nyengir. Nampilin gigi putihnya.

"Jagoan gue sama lo siy hyung." Kai melet ke Luhan. Luhan nge-_deathglare_ Kai. Gak ikhlas Kai ngomong kalo Kai lebih jago darinya.

"Taik lo… ayok ah _battle_. Biar temen lo ini yang nilai ya…" Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk waktu diminta Luhan buat ngenilai mana yang bagusan entar pas KaiLu battle dance.

"Baekhyun, elo jangan subjektif ya nilainya. Mentang-mentang lo temennya Kai lo bilang Kai lebih bagus…" kata Luhan songong. Kai langsung aja melotot ke Luhan.

"Jangan dengerin dia hyung. Radak sarap emang dia. Suka syirik sama gue karena gue lebih jago dari dia…" Kai ngomong ke Baekhyun. "Hyung tasnya taro sini aja. Duduk sini ya. Gue ganti baju dulu." Kata Kai lagi nyuruh Baekhyun duduk disofa yang ada diruang itu. Dia terus pamit kekamar mandi buat ganti baju. Ya masa dance pake seragam sekolahnya. Ntar robek kasian mamahnya suruh beliin lagi-_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun…." Luhan ngedeketin Baekhyun yang duduk anteng disofa begitu Kai pergi.

"Yaaa…" jawab Baekhyun.

"Lo hebat!" kata Luhan ngacungin jempol ke Baekhyun.

"Kenapa… hyung?" Baekhyun nanya bingung. Dia masa dikata hebat sama Luhan, baru kenal kan? Hebat dalam hal apa juga-_-a

"Bisa ngerubah Kai gitu…" kata Luhan.

"Ngerubah gimana ah? Gak ngerti gue hyung." Baekhyun masih bingung. Ini ngerubah Kai gimana sih? Emang dulu Kai gimana? Hatinya terus aja bertanaya-tanya.

"Pokoknya lo hebat. Jangan kecewain Kai ya. Gue pikir lo yang terakhir. Dia sayang sama lo, banget." kata Luhan. Baekhyun mau Tanya lagi, tapi Kai keburu dateng. Yaudah dia mingkem aja.

Abis itu Kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun jalan kedepan keruang dance yang gede, ada kaca gede juga yang nempel ditembok (taulah ruang dance bias tau kan ya-_-) Luhan mulai nyetel lagu maxstep terus KaiLu mulai battle. Asli mereka ngdance keren banget. Semangat banget mereka, apalagi Kai. Kecengan tercinta nonton broh~

Selama KaiLu ngedance Baekhyun liatin sambil duduk dipinggiran. Dia ngeliatin gak konsen gitu, mikir yang dibilang Luhan tadi. Jangan kecewain Kai, Dia sayang sama lo, banget. siapa? Kai?

Pas lagu abis. Terus KaiLu berenti ngedance, mereka jalan kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga berdiri, dia udah megang anduk mau dia kasihin ke Kai. Buat lap keringet Kai. Ciee~ Bekyun.

"Siapa nih yang menang?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Dia ngokop air mineralnya. Sambil nyelonjorin kakinya, duduk.

Kai sama Baekhyun juga duduk deket Luhan. Ngelingkar gitu, padahal Cuma bertiga.

"Gak usah gak enak Baek. Lo jujur aja. Kalo emang gue atau Kai yang dance-nya lebih bagus." Kata Luhan kalem.

"Hn, jujur nih yaa…" Baekhyun agak mikir. Yo-ii dua-duanya keren banget woy ngedancenya. Gak bisa milih dia mana yang bagusan. "Kai….." Kai nyengir lebar terus melet ke Luhan.

"Kebuktikan…. Thanks Baekhyun hyung." Kai meluk Baekhyun sekilas. Sukses aja bikin suara deg kenceng dari jantung Baekhyun. Cuma Baekhyun si yang bisa denger, untungnya. Luhan Cuma nyengir liat muka Baekhyun kaget dipeluk Kai tiba-tiba gitu.

"Kai lo mau pulang, pulang aja. Gue pinjem Baekhyun ya, ada yang mau gue omongin berdua sama dia soalnya. Ntar Baekhyunnya gue anterin pulang kok," Baekhyun mangap denger Luhan ngomong gitu ke Kai. Ini Luhan mau ngomongin apa ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun penasaran tapi juga takut. Dia radak serem sih sama Luhan. Luhan diem-diem menghanyutkan deh, bener.

"Hyung mau lo apain Baekhyun hyung gue…? Lo naksir ya-" Kai mau ngomong lagi tapi dipotong.

"Baekhyun hyung lo? Sejak kapan dia jadi milik lo bego. Lo tembak aja belom."

**BLUSSHHHH**

Mulut Luhan minta disumpel apa ya? Muka Kai ama Baekhyun jadi merah gitu.

"A-apaan si lo hyung?!" Kai jadi gugup gitu.

"Tau nih apaan si lo hyung?" Baekhyun ikut-ikut, mukanya merah banget hohooho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi… Kai itu suka sama lo Baekhyun. Udah lama." Kata Luhan. Baekhyun ama Luhan lagi berdua diruang dance ini. Kai udah pulang duluan. Aselinya belom mau pulang. Dia mau anterin Baekhyun pulang ntar. Tapi Luhan maksa ngusir Kai pulang. Yasud.

"Sejak kapan? Lo tau darimana hyung?" Baekhyun nanya. Dalem hatinya yang paling dalem, sebenernya, secius-ciusnya… dia seneng denger kenyataaan ini. Kenyataan kalo Kai suka Baekhyun. Tapi baru suka gak cinta. Tapi tadi Luhan kan ngomong Kai sayang banget, ke dia.

"Dua tahun lalu. Elah gue sahabat kakaknya kali. Dia cerita banyak tentang Kai." Kata Luhan.

"Masa si? Kok gue gak tau. Dua tahun…? Kai…." Dia gak tau kalo Kai suka sama dia sejak dua tahun lalu. Elah itu waktu yang lama bray… dua tahun. Mendem perasaan gitu, dijaga sampe sekarang masih sama juga_. Kai gue gak tau….._

"Lo gak pernah liat dia siy." Gumam Luhan tapi Baekhyun denger.

"Gue bego yaaa," Baekhyun ngomong pelan.

"Iya." Seenaknya banget si Luhan nge-iya-in. "Tapi gue bersukur sekarang. Ada elu gini, dia udah berubah. Gak kaya zombie hidup lagi." Baekhyun ngeliat ke Luhan.

"Maksud lo zombie hidup…?" muka bingung langsung terpasang dimuka Baekhyun.

"Jadi dulu…." Luhan nyeritain ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengerin dengan saksama banget cerita Luhan tentang Kai yang dulu. Yang ditinggal sahabatnya. Yang sebenernya orang yang dia cinta. Kai hampir putus asa dan pengen nyusul sahabatnya itu kesurga. Ngahirin kehidupannya didunia buat ketemu sahabatnya disurga. Baekhyun nyesek dengernya. Dia nangis. "Jadi… kata Kai lo radak mirip sama sahabatnya itu. Tapi enggak ding, lo beda. Lo bakal lebih ngerti Kai. Gue pikir lo yang terbaik buat Kai. Please Baek, jangan pernah tinggalin Kai ya. Gue kesian sama dia," Baekhyun ngangguk aja. Dia juga udah sayang kok sama Kai. Awalnya sayang kaya ketemen, terus kaya ke adek sendiri. Jujur akhir-akhir ini rasa sayang Baekhyun ke Kai radak aneh. Ini beda, dia sayang banget gitu ke Kai. Sering kangen Kai juga. Jujur sehari gak ketemu Kai dia galau. Dia suka Kai? Iyakali.

"Luhan hyung… gue harus gimana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil nyerot ingusnya. Dia nyesek ampe nangis denger kisah Kai yang dramatis gitu sih-_-

"Bersikap sebiasa mungkin sampe Kai nembak lo ya. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Gue bakal dorong dia buat cepet nembak lo, soalnya kalo enggak…." Luhan ngegantung perkataannya. Luhan ini bisa sedikit baca masa depan. Ya Luhan ini 'spesial'. Dia ngeliat Baekhyun emang yang terbaik buat Kai. Tapi sebelum jadi yang terbaik dan terakhir buat Kai. Kayaknya mereka bakal dapet tantangan gitu. Bakal ada masalah yang mereka hadepin berdua. Masa lalu Kai. Makanya Luhan pengen Kai sama Baekhyun jadian. Dan gak ada keraguan dalam diri masing-masingnya. Gak akan ngeliat orang lain. Yang ada dimata Kai Cuma Baekhyun, dan sebaliknya, yang ada dimata Baekhyun juga Cuma Kai. Luhan pengen itu yang terjadi. Tapi Kai ini anaknya riweuh susah diatur. Tapi Luhan bakal bener berusaha banget buat dorong Kai nembak Baekhyun.

"Kalo enggak?" Baekhyun nanya penasaran.

"Kalo enggak… hn, gue kasih tau abis lo berdua jadian nanti. Tapi elo ke Kai gimana? Dari yang gue liat si lo suka Kai, kan?" goda Luhan ke Baekhyun. Muka Baekhyun merah lagi.

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan. "Gue sayang sama dia hyung. Galau sehari gak ketemu."

"Nah! Sukur deh ya…." Luhan nyengir seneng.

"Kok lo tahu bakal ada masalah. Terus dari yang elo liat? Aneh lo!" Baekhyun penasaran banget.

"Hehehe…" Luhan Cuma nyengir. Terus mereka nyudahin obrolan mereka. Baru pertama ketemu udah ngobrol ini-itu. Ya cepet akrabla mereka. Luhan nganterin Baekhyun pulang, kaya yang udah dia janjiin ke Kai.

* * *

><p>Sampe dirumah Baekhyun nelpon Kai buat ngomong kalo dia udah sampe rumah dengan selamat dianter Luhan. Ngomong hari ini dia seneng udah diajak ke club dance Kai. Mereke telponan ampe malem. Terus pas mau udahan telpon;<p>

"Kai… tidur yang nyenyak ya… mimpiin hyung. Hyung sayang Kai."

Dikamarnya Kai udah salto dikasur king size-nya. Bahagia. Iya Kai BAHAGIA ^O^

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>haloooo semuanyaaa~ (siapa aja yang baca._.) ini chapter 3 udah update yeth hahahaa. lama emang karena saya-nya sibuk gak sempat nge-edit huhuhuu.<br>**

**buat yang nyempetin baca dan review terimakasih~**

**buat yang baca doang terimakasih, tapi jujur ya, saya pengen banget yang siapa aja yang baca ff ini kasih review, gimana ya, saya butuh semangat /halah/ jadi, kalo review-nya banyak, siapa sih yang gak suka, ya gak? :0**

**Okayyy sekian yaaa, sampai jumpa si chapter depan, byebyeee *terbang naek phoenix* **


	4. Flashback

**Barter Couple?**

**Kai, Baekhyun, Kris, Kyungsoo**

**Friendship, Romance**

**T**

"**Manis dan cute-an Baekhyun bego."/ Eomma barunya , ehem, sejak empat tahun lalu./ **_**Amnesia… hilang ingatan?**_**/ "Choi Kyungsoo sekolah di Sinhwa High School. Besok gue kesana."/ "Ayuk adek, gege anter yaa."/ Cukup Baekhyun yang terluka karena Kris/?**

**BoyxBoy aka shounen-ai aka YAOI**

**DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>Barter Couple?<br>**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>AN : Chapter ini keseluruhan flashback-nya Kyungsoo. gimana dia hidup lagi/? gimana dia ketemu keluarga/? gimana dia ketemu om-om -uhuk abang-abang muka pedopil *digampar Kris* pokoknya ini full flasback. Ohya, ada flasback di dalem flashback loh yaa kkk, yang di italic itu loh kkk. Udah ah a/n-nya. Enjoy juseyooong ~

Sekarang udah sore, langit mendung. Kyungsoo lagi jalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Di gang sempit dia berenti sebentar buat istirahat. Tapi tiba-tiba ada segerombol orang gitu ngedatengin dia; gangster gitu.

"Sini tas lo!" Teriak salah satu anggota geng itu sambil narik tas selempang yang Kyungsoo pake.

Kyungsoo yang emang dasar bocah innocent nurut aja. Dia kasihin tasnya ke orang itu.

Setelah Kyungsoo kasih tas itu. Salah satu anggota gangster itu narik tangan Kyungsoo dan mojokin dia ditembok. _Elo manis juga. _

Mata mereka tatapan gitu (Kyungsoo sama orang yang mojokin dia.) Kyungsoo takut. Dia coba buat ngelawan dan kabur dari sini. Tapi gak bisa. Pas dia udah mau lari dia ditarik dan malah dihajar masal sama anggota gangster itu. Cuma satu anggota aja yang diem Cuma liatin Kyungsoo yang dihajar. Orang yang tadi ketemu mata sama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris, tadi lo diem aja sih gak ikut ngehajar anak itu?" Chanyeol temen satu gang nya Kris nanya ke Kris waktu mereka udah dipangkalan.

"Kasihan," Jawab Kris pelan.

"Apaan sih lo? Kasihan? Bukannya lo anggota yang paling gak punya belas kasih sama orang, cih!" Kata Chanyeol, sambil nyindir kenyataan.

"Dia manis banget Yeol." Gumam Kris tapi masih kedenger jelas dikuping Chanyeol –yang emang dasarnya caplang –jadi suara apaan aja kedengeran ame Chanyeol-_-

"Siapa? Anak tadi?" Kris Cuma ngangguk nge-iya-in. "Manis dan cute-an Baekhyun bego." Timpal Chanyeol. Chanyeol kenal Baekhyun. Dia kan pacar temennya. Masa iya gak tau. Lagian hubungan Kris sama Baekhyun udah enam bulanan.

* * *

><p>"Kyungsoo-ie, aigoo muka kamu…" Eomma Kyungsoo ny. Choi teriak begitu liat muka anaknya babak belur. Kyungsoo ini anak baik, masa iya dia berantem atau ikut tawuran.<p>

"Gwenchana Eomma," Kyungsoo pegang tangan Eommanya sambil senyum. Eomma barunya , ehem, sejak empat tahun lalu. Ini rumahnya, disini ada keluarganya, keluarga barunya. Appa, Eomma,Noona-nya.

"Dek, kamu kenapa?" Noona-nya sayang banget sama Kyungsoo. Karena emang dia yang bawa Kyungsoo kerumah ini. Yang dikasih izin sama Appa Eomma nya juga. Karena anak dikeluarga ini Cuma satu dan Noona-nya yang punya nama Choi Sooyoung ini penegn banget punya adek laki-laki. Jadi,

_Keluarga Choi lagi jalan-jalan dipasar Namdaemun, Sooyoung yang udah berumur lima belas tahun aslinya males diajak pergi kepasar sama Appa Eomma nya ini. Akhirnya begitu sampe disana dia pergi misah sendiri sama Appa Eomma nya. Dia jalan aja sendiri muterin nih pasar, kali ketemu cowok. Pikir Sooyoung nista._

_Sampe dibelakang pasar dia ngeliat anak cowok yang beda dua tahunan lah sama dia lagi duduk ketakutan. Mukanya pucet. Kepalanya diperban. Bajunya juga lusuh dan kotor. Sooyoung nyamperin._

_"Cogiyo," Sapa Sooyoung pas nyampe didepannya. Anak itu ngeliat ke Sooyoung, matanya berkaca-kaca. Manis…_

_"Hikss…" anak itu nangis. Menurut Sooyoung anak ini kelas Dua SMP-an lah. Kenapa cengeng amat. Ampe nangis gini._

_"Eh? Kamu jangan nangis. Aku gak mau jahat sama kamu kok." Kata Sooyoung ke anak itu._

_"Hikss…" Air mata anak itu makin turun aja kepipinya._

_"Adek namanya siapa?" Tanya Sooyoung. Yang ditanya Cuma geleng._

_Sooyoung ngeliatin anak itu dengan muka prihatin. Dia liat perban yang melingkar dikepala anak itu. Amnesia… hilang ingatan?_

_"Adek udah makan?" Tanya Sooyoung lagi. Yang ditanya Cuma geleng lagi juga._

_"Ikut noona ya," anak itu pun nurut ikutin Sooyoung. Sooyoung ngegandeng aja tangan kanan anak itu. Sedangkan tangan kiri anak itu dia pake buat bawa tas kecil. Entah apa isi tas anak itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sooyoung kamu darimana aja? Eomma cariin kamu lho," kata Eommanya pas Sooyoung udah didepannya. Ngegandeng bocah. "Dia siapa Sooyoungie?" Tanya ny. Choi._

_"Gak tau Eomma. Eomma ayok makan, Sooyoung laper Eomm," rengek Sooyoung._

_"Yaudah ayok naik mobil. Tapi dia siapa?" sekarang tn. Choi yang nanya._

_"Tadi Sooyoung ngeliat dia sendirian lagi duduk. Mukanya pucet. Itu kepala dia diperban Appa. Kasihan, Sooyoung bawa kerumah ya. Buat Sooyoung rawat sampe dia sembuh. Boleh kan Appa Eomma?" pinta Sooyoung. Sooyoung anak tunggal, dia dimanja. Sejujurnya Sooyoung pengen banget punya adek, tapi belom dikasih sama Tuhan. Ato emang gak dikasih. Ini dia seneng banget ketemu anak ini. Manis, lebih muda darinya. Mungkin bisa dia jadiin adek kalo Appa Eommanya ngijinin._

_"As Sooyoung wish la," putus Appa Sooyoung. Eomma Sooyoung Cuma senyum. Ya kedua orangtua Sooyoung sayang bangetlah sama anak satu-satunya ini. Apa aja yang dia minta pasti dikasih, kalo emang mereka bisa ngasih._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sampe dirumah (Di Seoul) Sooyoung bawa anak itu kekamarnya. Dia nyuruh anak itu duduk atau tiduran dikamarnya bari nunggu dia selesai mandi._

_"Adek sekarang gentian kamu yang mandi ya." Anak itu Cuma ngangguk. Dia udah remaja gitu, tiga belas tahunan kayanya. Tapi kondisinya mungkin yang buat dia keliatan kaya orang ling-lung. "Nih anduknya." Sooyoung nyodorin anduk ke anak itu._

_"Gamshahamnida," kata anak itu._

_"Akhirnya kamu ngomong juga." Senyum Sooyoung –seneng denger suara anak itu._

_Setelah anak itu mandi Sooyoung ajak dia keluar dari kamarnya buat kumpul sama Appa Eommanya diruang tengah._

_"Jadi, kamu namanya siapa?" Tanya ny. Choi. Mereka semua lagi duduk lesehan diruang tengah sambil ngitarin meja kotak disana. Anak itu disebelah Sooyoung dan orangtua Sooyoung dihadapannya._

_Anak itu geleng buat jawab. Sejujurnya emang dia gak tahu siapa namanya. Mungkin benar yang dikira Sooyoun kalo dia amnesia. Dengan perban dikepala dia. Mungkin dia abis ngalamin benturan keras dikepalanya. "Maaf, aku gak tahu namaku."_

_"Luka itu?" tn. Choi nunjuk kepala anak itu yang diperban._

_"Aku juga gak tahu."_

_"Gimana kamu bisa ada dipasar?" ny. Choi nanya lagi. Dia peenasaran sama anak ini._

_"Ada ahjumma yang ajak aku kesana. Terus nyuruh aku duduk ditempat yang tadi sejak kemaren sore. Tapi ahjumma itu entah kemana. Aku gak liat dia lagi." Jelas anak itu keorang yang ada disekitarnya._

_"Kamu kecelakaan?" ny. Choi nanya lagi._

_"Eomma luka itu udah nandain kalo emang dia kecelakaan. Gak usah ditanya lagi kali." Kata Sooyoung ke Eommanya. "Oh ya dek. Kamu tadi bawa tas kan? Itu isinya apa? Boleh noona liat gak? Mungkin ada kartu identitas sekolah kamu, ya?" anak itu ngangguk –ngijinin Sooyoung liat tasnya. Sooyoung langsung aja lari kekamarnya buat ambil tasnya._

_"Oh, Do Kyungsoo. Umur tigabelas tahun." Selesai Sooyoung baca identitas yang ada ditasnya._

_"Namanya bagus, Kyungsoo-ie." Kata ny. Choi. Kayanya emeng bener ny. Choi suka sama Do Kyungsoo ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa hari berselang selama Kyungsoo dirumah Sooyoung dia seneng. Ada yang merhatiin dia. Jagain dia. Sayang sama dia. Kyungsoo juga betah disini. Semuanya baik._

_Ingatan Kyungsoo emang ilang. Dia bahkan sebelumnya gak tahu siapa nama dirinya. Dia gak tahu apa-apa. Sekarang yang dia inget Cuma pas ketemu Sooyoung dipasar. Nama aslinya Do Kyungsoo. Udah selebihnya dia gak inget apa-apa sebelum luka dikepalanya ada. Mungkin karena luka ini juga yang ngebuat Kyungsoo lupa segalanya._

_Sekarang luka dikepalanya udah sembuh. Kyungsoo tahu, Sooyoung dan keluarga bakal ngerawat dia Cuma sampe dia sembuh. Kyungsoo sekarang udah sembuh, mungkin keluarga Choi ini bentar lagi bakal nganter dia ke Panti asuhan atau apalah._

_Sejujurnya Kyungsoo udah betah, seneng banget ada dikeluarga ini. Tapi dia sadar diri juga, dia Cuma anak yang dipungut Sooyoung tempo hari. Yah, kalo dia disuruh pergi okedeh._

_"Kyungsoo-ya~!" panggil Appa Sooyoung ke Kyungsoo yang lagi ngelamun dibalkon rumah keluarga Choi ini._

_"Ne, ahjussi?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Jalan kearah tn. Choi yang manggil dia dari mulut pintu._

_"Kamu lagi apa?" Tanya tn. Choi lembut. Selama Kyungsoo disini appa Sooyoung ini seneng. Jadi ada yang dia ajakin ngobrol kalo hari libur gini. Soalnya kalo minggu gini Sooyoung pasti jalan sama temennya dan Eomma Sooyoung arisan sama temen-temennya. Jadi Appa Sooyoung sering sendiri. Udah dua minggu dirumahnya ada Kyungsoo, dia seneng._

_"Lagi duduk aja ahjussi. Ada yang Kyungsoo bisa bantu ahjussi?" Walaupun Kyungsoo hilang ingatan, tapi dia bersikapnya masih sama kaya dulu. Baik dan ramah juga._

_"Enggak. Kamu kesepian ya ditinggal Sooyoungie? Dia bilang Cuma pergi sebentar kok. Nanti dia juga pulang," kata tn. Choi. "Ayo Kyungsoo nonton tv aja didalem," ajak tn. Choi sambil rangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Mereka jalan bareng keruang tengah buat nonton tv._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Appa Eomma. Sooyoungie mau bilang sesuatu boleh? Minta sesuatu." Sooyoung ngedeketin orang tuanya yang lagi duduk berdua diruang tengah._

_Waktu udah malem. Kyungsoo udah tidur dikamarnya yang dia pake selama tinggal dirumah ini._

_"Sooyoungie mau minta apa sih?" Kata Eommanya ngegoda Sooyoung. Sooyoung sebenernya radak takut permintaannya ini bakal gak dikabulin orang tuanya. Tapi dia mau minta dulu deh. Kali aja orangtuanya ini mau kabulin._

_"Apa boleh Kyungsoo jadi adek Sooyoung?" Tanya Sooyoung takut-takut. Orangtuanya langsung saling pandang dan ketawa kemudian._

_"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Dia adek kamu kan?" kata Eommanya._

_"Appa… Eomma, Sooyoung serius. Adek Sooyoung buat selamanya ya." Sooyoung mohon sama orangtuanya yang rangkulan dihadapan Sooyoung._

_"Appa juga mau bilang hal penting sama kamu Sooyoungie~ jadi, Appa udah mikirin ini matang-matang dan Eommamu juga setuju. Kalo, Kyungsoo bakal kami angkat jadi anak kami, jadi adek kamu. Toh, dia hilang ingatan. Dan kayanya dia ini korban kecelakan bus yang diNamdaemun itu, bukan penumpangnya sebagian besar tewas. Mungkin orangtuanya udah gak ada."_

_"Appa~" Sooyoung manggil Appanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terus dia merangkak ke Appanya dan meluk Appanya. "Gamshaeyo Appa!" kata Sooyoung dipelukan Appanya._

_"Tapi kamu jangan cemburu kalo Appa-mu sama Eomma-mu nanti lebih sayang adekmu ya. Kamu harus sayang dia juga, terus Appamu mau daftarin Kyungsoo sekolah juga. Kamu harus ajarin dia kalo dia ada kesulitan, arraseo?" kata Eommanya Sooyoung. Sooyoung ngangguk, dia seneng banget. Jadi, dia bakal beneran punya adek. Kyungsoo bakal jadi adek dia beneran._

"Kamu berantem dek?" Tanya Sooyoung ke Kyungsoo yang naroh tasnya disofa terus ngedudukin badannya yang lemes itu kesofa.

"Kyungsoo-ie ayo bilang siapa yang buat muka kamu babak belur gini?" kata Eommanya yang ngebelai muka babak belurnya Kyungsoo. Eommanya yang sayang banget sama dia.

"Eomma gwenchana." Kyungsoo ngejawab dengan tenang sambil lempar senyum ke Eomma terus ke noonanya.

* * *

><p>"Yeol~ gue mau cari anak ini ah." Kris ngomong ke Chanyeol sambil liatin kartu identitas yang dia pegang. Kartu identitas milik bocah yang tempo hari digebukin sama temen gangnya.<p>

"Mau apa sih lo?" Tanya Chanyeol yang lagi asyik main PSP disebelah Kris.

"Balikin ini. Kali aja ini kartu identitas penting buat dia, kesian." Kata Kris mukanya kalem.

"Siapa namanya? Sekolah dimana deh? Lo paranin aja sono," kata Chanyeol lempeng.

"Choi Kyungsoo sekolah di Sinhwa High School. Besok gue kesana." Kata Kris sambil senyum. Entah. Kris udah punya pacar, Baekhyun. Tapi, apa dia jatuh cinta lagi sama cowok mata belo yang dia temuin tempo hari itu?_ Matanya belo, manis, kaya bocah. _*emang bocah-_-)

* * *

><p>Kris udah nangkring diatas motornya yang diparkir didepan pintu gerbang Sinhwa High School. Dia jadiin kesekolah ini hari ini buat balikin kartu identitas milik anak Choi itu. Dia bertekad gak akan pulang sebelum ngembaliin ini ketangan anak itu.<p>

Jam sekolah Sinhwa High School bunyi, bel pulang sih kayanya. Kris liat anak-anak sekolah ini mulai keluar dari gerbang. Dia buka helm yang dia pake terus turun dan berdiri disebelah motornya. Radak ngumpet disebelah pohon disana.

"Mana lo Kyungsoo…" gumam Kris.

Kris liat Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang. Kyungsoo langsung naik bus yang emang parkir didepan sekolahnya. Kris tanpa pikir langsung ikut naik bus aja. Bangku kosong udah gak ada, terpaksa Kris berdiri. Dia ngeliat sekeliling buat nyari Kyungsoo. Ketemu, Kyungsoo duduk dibangku paling belakang.

Kungsoo keliatan sibuk sama benda yang dia pegang ditangannya –smart phone-nya. _Lagi sms-an? Udah punya pacar? _Pikir Kris.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan nunggu didepan pintu bari nunggu pemberhentian dihalte depan. Kris jalan ngedeketin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ngeliat Kris dan mukanya kaget. Dia inget muka ini. Tempo hari jarak muka mereka deket dan mata mereka saling ketemu. Kyungsoo gak bisa lupa muka ini. Ganteng nan sangar. Tapi dia ini gangster, Kyungsoo takut.

Begitu bus berenti dan pintu kebuka, Kyungsoo buru-buru ngelangkahain kakinya keluar dari sana. Kris juga, dia keluar dari bus ini.

Dia inget sesuatu… motornya ketinggalan didepan gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo. Mampus deh—

Kyungsoo jalan cepet langkah demi langkah dia berdoa semoga Kris gak ikutin dia. Dia takut dihajar lagi. Rasanya sakit. Apalagi…

Pas udah jauh dan hati Kyungsoo radak tenang dia beraniin diri buat madep belakang. Buat mastiin kalo Kris gak ikutin dia. Dan pas dia madep belakang… gak ada Kris. Tapi kenapa… Kyungsoo radak kecewa. Entah.

Kyungsoo balik badan lagi buat lanjutin jalan pulang kerumah dan…. Kris berdiri didepannya sambil senyum kearah Kyunsoo. Kyungsoo antara kaget dan… ahem.

Kris julurin tangannya yang megang benda tipis persegi panjang; kartu identitas.

"Ini… punya lo kan?" kata Kris pelan. Kyungsoo Cuma ngangguk. "Ada waktu sebentar?" lanjut Kris.

"Buat…?" Kyungsoo nanya bingung.

"Eungh~" Muka Kris keliatan banget bingungnya. Dia gugup dihadapan Kyungsoo gini. Hatinya berdegup gak karuan. "Nama gue Kris," Kris sekarang ngulurin tangannya buat kenalan sama Kyungsoo.

"EH? Gue Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo reflek aja bilang namanya sama ngulurin tangannya juga buat bales uluran tangan Kris.

"Maaf buat yang waktu itu," Kris ngomong sambil garuk tengkuknya. "Eh ini," Kris ngasih kartu identitas milik Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo nerima itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lo gak ngehajar gue, to." Kata Kyungsoo nyante. Dia mulai tenang. Tahu cowok didepanya ini gak mau macem-macem sama dia (ngelakuin hal buruk). "Gak usah minta maaf siy," Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Enggak gue salah. Maaf ya," keukeuh Kris masi minta maaf.

"Yaudah gue maafin. Padahal lo gak ada salah juga."

"Sebagai gantinya mau gak makan malem sama gue?" tawar Kris.

"Eungh~ boleh. Tapi gak malem ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ehm oke. Berarti gue minta nomer lo dong, buat calling lo besok kalo mau jalan." Senyum Kris ke Kyungsoo.

"Hn, boleh." Kyungsoo senyum. "Mana handphone lo?" Pinta Kyungsoo.

Kris ngerogoh sakunya. Tapi gak bisa nemu smart phone-nya. Disaku celana maupun jas sekolanya. Gak ada. "Handphone gue ketinggalan ditas. Tasnya ada diatas motor, motornya didepan gerbang sekolahan lo," muka Kris udah kaya orang bingung. Kyungsoo mengo bentar, terus narik tangan Kris.

"Bego! Ayo cari bus." Mereka lari kehalte dan langsung nemu bus buat balik kesekolahan Kyungsoo. Buat ambil motor Kris. Waktu udah radak gelap sih, tapi Kyungsoo gak bisa biarin motor Kris ada didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ya takut ada yang ngambil juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini motor lo?" Tanya Kyungsoo pas nyampe depan sekolahnya dan liat ada motor cowok warna item mangkal disana. Kris ngagguk. "Sukur deh masih ada. Yaudah, mana sini handphone lo?"

Kris ambil handphonenya dari tasnya. Pas mau dia nyalain gak bisa tapi. "Yah lowbet ;A;"

Kyungsoo muter bola matanya. "Yaudah sini deh tangan lo," Kyungsoo ngeluarin pulpen dari saku jasnya. "Gue tulis disini ya," Kyungsoo terus nulis nomer handphonenya ditelapak tangan Kris. Kris ngeliatin muka Kyungsoo yang unyu itu lagi nulis ditelapak tangannya itu. "Udah," teriak Kyungsoo pas kelar nulisnya. "Hei!" Teriak Kyungsoo ke Kris yang malah ngelamun liatin muka Kyungsoo. "Jangan liatin mulu. Ntar naksir lo, Hahaha." Ketawa Kyungsoo ngebuat hati Kris seneng. Senyum langsung ngukir dimuka Kris. Kris ngerasa seneng dideket Kyungsoo. Ini radak beda sama dideket Baekhyun. He more felt comfort beside Kyungsoo.

"Yaudah pulang gih," kata Kyungsoo abis selesai ketawa.

"Eh? Elo gemana?" Tanya Kris.

"Ya mau pulang juga. Ntar ada bus lewat juga." Kata Kyungsoo woles.

"Eh? Gue anter aja deh, yuk?" tawar Kris ke Kyungsoo.

"Gak usah. Lo pulang aja. Mulai gelap nih." Tolak Kyungsoo. Tahu kan Kyungsoo mah anak baik. Dia lebih kesian sama Kris yang ntar pulang kemaleman. Dia gak peduli pulang radak terlambatan sih. Walau pasti yang dirumah cemasin dia.

"Anak kecil gak boleh nolak. Ayuk gue anter ah!" Paksa Kris.

"Whut? Anak kecil? Parah lo ngatain gue," Kris ngikik liat muka Kyungsoo cemberut dipanggil anak kecil.

"Elo line 94 kan? Gue 93 lho," Goda Kris. Kyungsoo ngebuletin matanya yang udah bullet.

"Masa sih?" Kris ngangguk sambil ketawa. "Panggil gue gege," kata Kris masih aja ketawa. Kyungsoo manyun.

"Ayuk adek, gege anter yaa." Akhirnya Kyungsoo dianter pulang sama Kris.

Ya gitu deh, Kyungsoo belum meninggalkan. Dia bisa hisup kaya gini karena keluarga barunya. Dia udah lupa semua hal sebelum dia kecelakaan. Dia anggep dia lahir diwaktu dia ketemu Sooyoung. Kyungsoo gak inget dan gak mau inget masa lalunya. Oke, masa lalunya gak buruk amet sih. Cuma kalo dia inget muka orang tua kandungnya ntar, terus dia cari mereka dan ternyata mereka udah gak ada? Akh, udah, Kyungsoo gak mau repot. Dia cukup sama semua ini. Keluarganya yang sekarang.

Setelah dianter pulang Kris dan makan malem sekali. Mereka jadi temenan dan sering ketemu. Lama-lama Kris yakin kalo emang dia jatuh hati sama Kyungsoo. Akhirnya dia beraniin diri buat nembak Kyungsoo dan mereka jadian. Walaupun Kris udah punya Baekhyun waktu itu. Dia bilang ke Kyungsoo mau putusin Baekhyun secepatnya. Dan sekarang Kris emang udah putus sama Baekhyun. Kris sayang sama Kyungsoo. Banget. Kyungsoo ini lucu, cute, manis, baik, pengertian, kadang juga manja. Pas sama yang Kris pengebin untuk jadi pacarnya. Kris berharap Kyungsoo ini jadi yang terakhir buatnya. Udah sampe Kyungsoo aja dia cintanya. Cukup Baekhyun yang terluka karena Kris/?

Bagi Kyungsoo, Kris ini cinta pertamanya. Kyungsoo gak inget kalo dia udah pernah jatuh cinta atau belom sebelum kecelakaannya. Kyungsoo jatuh hati sama Kris karena… sikap Kris yang kelewat dingin. Awalnya Kyungsoo gak berfikir kalo Kris suka sama dia. Dia fikir cintanya bakal bertepuk sebelah tangan ke Kris karena sikap Kris itu dinginnya luar biasa. Tapi, sebenernya Kris ini anaknya asik kalo udah kenal. Ya emang diawal dia bakal pemalu banget sama diem banget. Kata Kyungsoo, Kris ini cakep, cool, dewasa, baik sama dia, tapi Kris juga kadang manja ke dia. Walaupun Kyungsoo sadarin kalo banyakan Kyungsoo yang manja ke Kris. Dan Kris cukup seneng manjain cowok imutnya ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>balesan reviews chapter 3<strong>

**CussonsBaekBy : sorry mbak, ini bukan chanbaek yah, ini kaibaek hehehe. thanks suka baca dan reviewsnyaa ^^**

**vitCB9 : semoga aja deh yaaa. ayok kita berdoa kkk. hum makasi ya udah suka ceritanya makasi reviewsnyaa ^^**

**asdfghjkl : ini udah lanjut :) makasi yaa semangat nyaa kkk reviewsnya pun makasi ^^  
><strong>

**Byun : gyahaaa gue juga cinta kayi kok di...manamana._. mari berdoa untuk kebahagiaan bang kayi yaaa 3 makasi reviewsnyaa ^^  
><strong>

**kkamjong : ini baru update. kelamaan yaa? haa sorry kkk. yeth semoga cepet jadian kaibaeknya teh. makasi reviewsnyaa ^^  
><strong>

**YOONA : ayuk kita bakar abang kris-nyaa *angkatObor* yaa itu deh, Kyungsoo lah selingkuhan Kris huhuhuu. Yaa mari kita berdoa supaya yang kamu harepin jadi nyata wkwkwk. Waaa bikin senyum-senyum? sukur deh hehehe. makasi reviewsnya yaa ^^  
><strong>

**Haaa dikit doang sih yang reviews, tapi karena aku suka ngebalesnya, gakapa kali kkk. ayok dong reviews lagi siapapun yang sengaja maupun gak sengaja baca ff ini hehehe. oke, sampai ketemu di chapter depan yeth :***


	5. Candle's Light Dinner

**Barter Couple?**

**Kai, Baekhyun, Kris, Kyungsoo**

**Friendship, Romance**

**T**

"**Say AAAA babe~"/ "Hyo kita harus cepet!"/ Ya, Baekhyun pernah bilang kan, akhir-akhir ini kalo sehari gak ketemu Kai aja dia GALAU./ JATUH CINTA. EMANG BIKIN ORANG WARAS JADI RADAK GITUDEH/ Masa iya si Baekhyunnya mau lu kasih makan rumput.**

**BoyxBoy aka shounen-ai aka YAOI**

**DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>Barter Couple?<br>**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyoyeon~!" teriak Luhan pas ngeliat Hyoyeon masuk kelas. Hyoyeon dadah ke Luhan terus jalan kebangkunya Luhan.<p>

"Pagi Han. Ada ape manggil?" kata Hyoyeon sambil duduk dibangku depannya Luhan.

"Manggil doang, lu temen gue juga." Kata Luhan. "Eh, ada hal penting nih harus gue omongin ke elu," lanjut Luhan mukanya jadi serius.

"Apaan?" Hyoyeon jadi penasaran; hal penting apa yang mau Luhan omongin ke dia.

"Soal Kai," gantung Luhan.

"Kenapa sama adek gue?" Tanya Hyoyeon.

"Kita harus ngebuat dia cepet jadian sama Baekhyun." Muka Luhan lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Hyoyeon masang muka bingung. Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba gini.

"Emang kenapa?" pas Luhan mau jawab pertanyaan Hyoyeon yang ini, dosennya masuk, gak sekarang deh mereka ngomongin KaiBaek.

* * *

><p>"Pagi hyung~!" Kai berdiri disebelah mobil Baekhyun dan nyapa Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar begitu Baekhyun buka pintu mobilnya. Baekhyun senyum ke Kai. Ngambil tasnya dan nutup pintu mobil terus jalan kearah Kai.<p>

"Pagi Kai. Udah disini aja lo," Baekhyun bales sapaan Kai sambil senyum lebar juga.

Ini masih pagi. Kai udah diparkiran sekolah aja. Nunggu Baekhyun? Sehh…

"Udah sarapan hyung?" Kai nanya Baekhyun. Mereka jalan bareng kegedung sekolah. Baekhyun geleng. "Makan yuk?" ajak Kai. Baekhyun berenti jalan. Ngadepin badannya kesebelah; ke Kai. "Kantin belom buka sayang~~" kata Baekhyun nyubit pipi Kai; gemes.

SAYANG? EHEM. SAYANG? BAEKHYUN MANGGIL KAI SAYANG? GREAT!

Baekhyun gak meduliin Kai yang diem. Dia nerusin jalannya. Kai diem karena kesakitan dicubit Baekhyun atau seneng dan kaget dipanggil SAYANG sama Baekhyun. Kai nyengir, lebar. Begitu sadar Baekhyun udah jalan duluan, dia buru-buru lari ngekor dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Mamah bawain gue bekel hyung. Makan bareng yuk?" ajak Kai pas udah disebelah Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun berenti lagi. Kai ikut berenti. Baekhyun narik tangan Kai dibawa kebangku taman sekolah.

"Tante Kim bawain lo apa, Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun pas udah duduk sebelahan sama Kai dibangku.

"Kok gak panggil sayang lagi…" Gumam Kai. "Apa?" Baekhyun radak denger Kai ngegumam, tapi gak gitu jelas. "Enggak hyung." Elak Kai. "Eh, Cuma omlet sih hyung. Mau kan?" Kai ngeluarin Tupperware nya dari tasnya. Baekhyun ngangguk; dia laper sih.

"Eumh~ keliatannya enak Kai!" Baekhyun ngeliat isi Tupperware yang Kai buka. Iya isinya omlet. Baunya enak.

"Yok makan hyung. Mau gue suapin ya?" Kai udah pegang garpu ditangannya. Baekhyun mendelik ke Kai, "Makan sendiri aja Kai~" rengek Baekhyun. Alah, padahal mau juga lo disuapin Kai, kan Bek-_-?

"Garpunya Cuma satu hyung. Kan biar romantis," Kai nyengir pas bilang kalimat terakhir.

Baekhyun merah aja deh, Kai ngomong biar romantis. Hadehh.

"Nih say AAA~" Kai bawa omlet yang udah dia tusuk garpu kemulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mangap aja, ngunyah omlet itu pelan-pelan._ Lagi makan aja lo imut banget, hyung;;;_

"Sekarang elo yang gue suapin sini," Mulut Baekhyun masih ngunyah. Dia ambil garpu yang dipegang Kai. Dia tusukin keomlet ditupperware dipangkuan Kai. "Say AAAA babe~" Kai mangap. Hatinya udah gak karuan. Disuapin kecengan dipanggil apadah? Babe? Ya Tuhan QQ Kai pengan salto ajaaaa;;

"Ini enak banget lho Kai. Mamah lo jago masak ya?" Baekhyun nanya excited. Omlet bikinan mamah Kai ini beneran enak.

"Enggak kok hyung. Eh lo suka? Nih aaa lagi," Kai masukin omlet lagi kemulut Baekhyun.

Yah, mereka asik makanin omlet yang dibawa Kai itu. Saling suap-suapan. So sweetlah. Kata Kai ini pagi yang indah banget.

* * *

><p>"Lo tahu lah gue anak 'spesial'," kata Luhan. Sekarang Luhan sama Hyoyeon lagi dikantin kampus. Mereka niat lanjutin obrolan yang tadi pagi ketunda. Hyoyeon Cuma nganggukin yang dikata Luhan. "Baekhyun yang terbaik buat Kai," Kata Luhan lagi. Hyoyeon senyum, "Iya gue rasa juga gitu," Hyoyeon baru sekali sih liat Baekhyun. Tapi yang dirasa Hyoyeon Baekhyun ini emang yang terbaik buat Kai. Kai bener keliatan <em>comfort<em> banget dideket Baekhyun. Senyum Kai kalo lagi sama Baekhyun itu beda, senyumnya lebih terang/? Maksudnya dia kaya seneng banget kalo udah sama Baekhyun.

"Hyo kita harus cepet!" muka Luhan yang tadi radak nyante, sekarang berubah serius.

"Cepet ngapain?" Hyoyeon gak ngerti.

"Bikin Kai sama Baekhyun jadian." Mata Luhan menerawang keluar jendela. Mereka duduk dipojok deket jendela sih. Pandangan Luhan kaya ngeliat sesuatu yang, ahem, gak nyenengin.

"Kenapa sih Han? Emang lo liat apa dimasa depan?" Hyoyeon nanya penasaran ke Luhan.

"Lo tahu Dio, kan?" Tanya Luhan ngalihin pandangannya dari luar jendela ke Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon ngangguk. "Menurut Kai dia udah meninggal kan?" Hyoyeon ngangguk lagi, "Iya empat tahun lalu," kata Hyoyeon. "Lo pikir, sampe saat ini apa Kai masih suka ato, eh dia cinta ya?" Hyoyeon ngangguk, "Sama anak itu?"

Hyoyeon keliatan mikir, "Si Dio?" Luhan ngangguk. "Dia udah meninggal, udah lama, lagian Kai udah bahagia nemuin Baekhyun. Gue pikir udah enggak sih. Kenapa sih lo tiba-tiba nanyain Dio?" Hyoyeon penasaran aja tiba-tiba Luhan nanyain temen Kai yang udah meninggal itu.

"Kalo Dio balik lagi dihadepan Kai. Kai bakal gimana kata lo?" Luhan nanya dengan nada ngejek. Hyoyeon ketawa, "Lo becanda apa? Dia udah meninggal Han. Ya masa kalo dia hidup lagi, di Edo Tensei Kabuto apa?" –Hyoyeon pens Naruto-_-

"Gue serius Hyo," Hyoyeon langsung kicep –mingkem, berenti ketawa. "Dia masih hidup." Kata Luhan kalem. Hyoyeon kaget. "Jadi Edo Tensei-nya Kabuto emang ada?" Luahan melotot ke Hyoyeon, "Please Hyo,"

"Lo bercanda ah!" Hyoyeon gak percaya. Edo Tensei-nya Kabuto Cuma ada diserial Naruto. Ini ngapa jadi bisa ngehidupin manusia beneran?-_-a –eh

"Gue perasaan udah bilang ini serius mulu daritadi dah-,-a" Luhan pasang muka bête.

"Gak mungkin la si Dio masih hidup." Hyoyeon ngegumam pelan sambil pandangannya lurus kedepan. Dia lagi ngebayangin apa yang Kai lakuin kalo tahu Dio masih hidup. Balik ke Dio atau tetep sama Baekhyun.

"Hei!" Luhan nabok lengan Hyoyeon. "Jangan ngelamun sih,"

"Gue tahu lo orang 'spesial'. Bisa baca sesuatu yang gak bisa orang kaya gue baca. Lo seriusan?" Hyoyeon masih aja rada gak percaya. Luhan ngangguk nanggepin. "Kai… Baekhyunie…" Hyoyeon ngegumam pelan.

* * *

><p>"Hyung sibuk banget ya?" Tanya Kai ke Baekhyun yang lagi nulis apaan tahu dinotebooknya. Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk. "Hyung cuek amet si ah," ngambek Kai manja.<p>

Baekhyun berenti nulis, nyimpen notebooknya disisi sebelahnya dia duduk, "Gue sibuk Kai, makanya gue cuekin lo. Udah sekarang gak gue cuekin deh. Apaan?" Kata Baekhyun ngeliat ke Kai.

"Besok malem minggu, jalan yuk?" Kai nge-wink ke Baekhyun –sukses aja ngebuat Baekhyun mau muntah.

"Gak malem minggu kita juga sering jalan kok," kata Baekhyun kalem.

"Iya sih, tapi pengen malem minggu hyung." Kai manyunin mulutnya.

"Eumh, kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Time Zone,"

Baekhyun mendelik ke Kai terus abis itu manyun, "Gak romantis lo! Candle's light dinner kek;" Kata Baekhyun sambil ngalihin pandangnya –gak ngeliat ke Kai.

"Yang makan malem pake lilin, Cuma berdua?" Tanya Kai, Baekhyun ngangguk. "Emang mau kalo gue ajak begitu?" Baekhyun ngangguk pake nyengir ngeliat ke Kai. "Ehem. Boleh hyung. Besok gue jemput lo jam tujuh malem. Dandan yang rapi ya. Sebelum besok malem kita gak usah ketemu," Kai naikin alisnya.

"Yah! Kok gitu? Masa gak ketemu sampe besok malem sih;" Baekhyun rada ngotot ngomongnya.

"Hahaha, lo bakal kangen gue yang hyung kalo gak ketemu sampe besok malem?" Muka Baekhyun anget plus merah denger Kai ngomong gitu. Ya, Baekhyun pernah bilang kan, akhir-akhir ini kalo sehari gak ketemu Kai aja dia GALAU. "Hyung sekarang udah Jum'at. Besok Sabtu, dan malemnya kita ketemu. Cuma bentar kan. Kalo lo kangen gue, liatin foto-foto gue aja dihanphone lo, kalo kangen suara gue tinggal telpon, oke?"

Baekhyun pouting, "Tinggal ketemu aja juga;"

"Enggak! Biar besok pas malem minggunya elo kangen banget sama gue ahahaha terus lo meluk gue saking kangennya aoks~" Baekhyun makin merah aja pipinya.

"Serah lo deh Kai. Gue kekelas dulu ya," Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya gak lupa ambil notebooknya yang dia taroh disebelahnya tadi.

"Hahaha, HYUNG!" Teriak Kai pas Baekhyun udah dua meteran jalan, Baekhyun madep Kai. "I'll miss you so…" BLUSHH Kai ngomong bahasa inggris gitu, bilang dia bakal kangen Baekhyun banget, bikin Baekhyun pengen lompat-lompat ditempatnya berdiri. Baekhyun senyum tipis ke Kai, "Me too," katanya terus lanjutin jalan ninggalin Kai.

* * *

><p>"Kakak!" teriak Kai pas nyampe rumah. Dia nyari Hyoyeon mau minta bantuan.<p>

Hyoyeon nongol dari lantai atas, "What's wrong Kai? Kangen ama gue lu, manggil-manggil gitu,hahaks," Hyoyeon ngomong sambil teriak dari atas.

Kai lari kelantai atas buat ngomong sama Hyoyeon, "Kakak Kai yang paling cantik,"Panggil Kai modus. Iya kakak lo Cuma satu, cewek, ya dia yang paling cantik lah. Coba kakak lo dua si Hyoyeon sama Park Shin Hye, kalo lo kata Hyoyeon paling cantik lo bohong Kai *digamparHyoyeon.

"Ni pasti lo ada maunya Kai," Hyoyeon natap Kai horror.

"Kita kekamar yok kak," ajak Kai manja.

"Astajim… gue kakak lo Kai. Lo sadar! Ampe gini ye gak jadian-jadian ame Baekhyun;;" Hyoyeon pegang kening Kai. Takutnya si Kai emang bener gak waras.

"Kak, gue gak doyan cewek/? Gue gak mau apa-apain lo kok. Gue Cuma mau ngerencanain sesuatu, tapi butuh bantuan lo. Bantu gue ya?" mohon Kai ke Hyoyeon.

"Soal apa yang bakal lo rencanain?" Hyoyeon ngelipet tangannya didepan dada.

"Nembak Baekhyun," muka Hyoyeon yang tadi malesan berubah excited dan nyengir lebar sekarang. Dia langsung aja narik tangan Kai buat dibawa kekamarnya.

Dia inget yang tadi dia obrolin sama Luhan kkkk.

"_Secepatnya harus ngebuat Kai sama Baekhyun jadian. Kalo gak, ini bakal ngebuat Kai dilemma. Gue bisa baca pikirannya, tapi gue gak bisa baca hatinya. Gue takut pas Dio muncul dihadepan Kai nanti, Kai jadi bingung antara milih Dio atau Baekhyun. Maksudnya, gue tahu satu hal disini… Dio udah punya cowok dan yang gue tahu, Dio ini amnesia. Gue pikir dia gak akan inget Kai bahkan kedua orang tuanya aja dia gak inget. Takutnya Kai nyesek, gue pikir kalo udah ada Baekhyun disisinya nanti… Kai bakal keep strong. Dia bakal kuat, karena udah ada orang yang dia sayang dia cinta banget disisinya yaitu Baekhyun. Hyo, pokoknya sebelum minggu depan deh, mereka harus jadian,"_

_YES KAI LO EMANG HARUS GERAK CEPAT. GUE BAKAL BANTU LO JADIAN SAMA BAEKHYUN, LO ADEK GUE! GUE SAYANG SAMA LO!_

* * *

><p>"Setdah! Kai romantis amat Hyo? Ayok deh nanti kita bolos jam terakhir buat ngebuat tempat itu jadi yang Kai harapin…" Luhan antusias banget buat ngebantu Hyoyeon ngerancang tempat yang Kai pinta semalem buat candle's light dinner-nya sama Baekhyun, buat acara dia nembak Baekhyun nanti malem.<p>

"Sipp. Lo emang sahabat gue yang baik Han," Hyoyeon ngerangkul pundak Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya kalo pagi Baekhyun dapet greeting dari Kai diparkiran atau Kai ngajak berangkat bareng –Kai jemput Baekhyun kerumah. Ini malah Kai minta buat gak ketemu sampe ntar malem. Baekhyun bête, dia udah kangen aja sama Kai.

Abis markirin mobil diparkiran, Baekhyun jalan kegedung sekolah sendiri. Berharap sih ketemu Kai dijalan. Eh, enggak. Dia ngeluarin handphonenya dari saku jasnya, ngetik sms,

"_Kai…."_ Dan ngedial 'send' dilayar touchscreennya .

Gak berapa lama handphone disakunya getar –nandain ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun buru-buru ambil dan senyum begitu liat tulisan dilayar handphonenya.

"_Hyung kangen Kai ya? Kai juga. Hyung jangan gak fokus belajar karena ngangenin Kai ya. Tunggu ntar malem kita ketemu. Dadah hyung, Kai sayang hyung3" _Baekhyun seneng baca sms yang Kai kirim ini. Dia sampe loncat-loncat dikoridor saking senengnya. Gak peduliin orang yang lewat sambil ngeliat dia kaya ngomong; dih stress-_-

Abis acara loncat-loncatnya karena seneng, Baekhyun ngelanjutin jalan kekelasnya. Selama jalan dia nyengir aja. Udah deh, JATUH CINTA EMANG BIKIN ORANG WARAS JADI RADAK GITUDEH-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat biasanya Kai pasti langsung cabut buat kekelas Baekhyun. Jemput Baekhyun buat kekantin bareng. Tapi hari ini enggak. Taemin penasaran kenapa? Apa Kai ada masalah sama Baekhyun. Tapi enggak, hari ini Kai nyengir terus selama pelajaran –udah kaya orang stress sih. Tapi emang kan sejak bisa deket sama Baekhyun dia sering nyengir sendiri juga.

"Lo gak cepetan kekelas Baekhyun hyung, Kai?" Tanya Taemin yang sebenernya udah mau cabut kekantin buat ketemu Minho. Tapi dia urungin bentar buat nanya ke Kai; tumbenan dia gak cepetan kekelas Baekhyun.

"Kita lagi gak ketemuan sampe ntar malem," Jawab Kai sambil nyengir ke Taemin.

"Kaya orang mau nikah aja yang gak diketemuin sampe hari ijab/?"

"Gue mau nikah emang sama dia," Taemin nabok Kai. "Canda Min, hahhaha," Kai ketawa nista.

"Sakit lo!" Taemin terus pergi ninggalin Kai yang masih aja ketawa.

Handphone Kai bunyi; nandain ada telpon. Dia buru-buru ambil disakunya terus dia nyengir waktu ngeliat nama penelpon dilayarnya.

"_Kaiiii! Dimana lo?"_ teriak sipenelpon dari ujung sana.

"Dimana aja boleh. Hyung gak boleh tahu gue dimana, ntar lo maranin lagi," Kata Kai. Ini yang nelpon Baekhyun pemirsah-_- "Kangen suara gue ya hyung?"

"_Kangen lo banget bocah! Lagi apa lo? Gak kekantin sih?"_

"Sama hyung. Gue juga kangen banget sama lo. Gue gak kekantinlah, soalnya gue tahu lo bakal kekantin juga dan ntar kita ketemu disana."

"_Sampe segitunya lo gak mau ketemu gue ya;;" _

"Nggak gitu hyung. Lo tahu juga alesan gue,"

"_Konyol lo alesannya. Lo kan kangen gue, ketemu yuk sekarang!"_

"Ogah. Tunggu ntar malem ya sayang~"

Pipp.

Dengan songongnya Kai mutusin sambung. Dan, ahem, SAYANG?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mangap dipanggil sayang sama Kai. Hatinya coy! Mau keluar dari tempatnya/?

"Gue pake baju yang mana ini…." Baekhyun lagi riweuh dikamarnya buat milih baju mana yang mau dia pake buat, ehem, candle's light dinner sama Kai. Elah Cuma ketemu Kai aja lo riweuh Bek? Penting banget ya?wkwkwk.

"Kai nyiapin apa buat ntar malem ya? Apa bakal romantis? Coba dia nembak gue…" Baekhyun ngegumam sambil masih milah-milih bajunya.

"Ah pake ini aja lah. Sabodo ntar mau romantis apa kagak. Kalo candle's light dinner kan romantis. Biasanya cowoknya pake jas dan ceweknya pake gaun. Sayangnya gue bukan cewek. Dan kalo misal gue pake jas, ntar dikira Kai apaan lagi. Penampilan sebiasa mungkin ajalah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue harus berpenampilan gimana kak?" Kai nanya ke Hyoyeon yang duduk sambil liatin Kai milah bajunya buat dia pake nge-date sama Baekhyun.

"Lo udah ganteng kok adek. Pake yang biasa aja. Berpenampilan kaya sehari-hari." Kata Hyoyeon.

"Oke. Eh, disana udah siap kan?"

"Sipp semua udah gue beresin sama Luhan."

"Makasih ya kak. Sampein makasih juga sama Luhan hyung. Gue mandi dulu,"

"Gue doa-in yang terbaik buat lo Kai. Lo harus nembak Baekhyun beneran ya!" Hyoyeon abis itu keluar dari kamar Kai.

Diluar kamar dia keluarin handphonenya._ "Lo berangkat setelah Kai berangkat tiga puluh menitan. Gue tunggu disemak yang tadi," _Hyoyeon ngikik baca sms dari Luhan. Oh mereka niat nonton kencannya KaiBaek toh.

Dirumah Baekhyun udah rapi semuanya. Udah wangi juga –parfume satu botol dia abisin juga.

"Anak bunda mau kemana wangi banget?" Bundanya Baekhyun jalan keteras dimana Baekhyun lagi nunggu Kai. Baekhyun nyengir ke bundanya.

"Anak muda bun, malem minggu mau jalan dong." Kata Baekhyun. Bundanya Baekhyun duduk dibangku sebelah Baekhyun.

"Nge-date? Sama siapa?" oh nge-date? Baekhyun gak berfikir ini nge-date, tapi… ya bisa dibilang sih. Tapi juga udah biasa dia jalan ama Kai dan dia gak mikir itu nge-date. Ah tau deh.

"Sama temen bun," Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. Temen? Waks~ bentar lagi tuh status berubah ye. –amin.

"Temen apa temen?" goda bundanya Baekhyun. "Hehe," cengir Baekhyun.

**Tinn… Tinnn…**

Suara klakson mobil kedengeran dari luar gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

Kai markirin mobilnya diluar gerbang –dia pengen malem ini bawa mobil, dia udah gak kagok kok bawa mobil. Kai turun dari mobilnya dan jalan masuk kedalem halaman rumah Baekhyun.

"Eh itu temenmu?" Baekhyun berdiri senyum ke Kai dan ngangguk nge-iya-in bundanya yang nanya.

"Malem tante," sapa Kai sambil ngebow kebundanya Baekhyun.

"Malem," bales bundanya Baekhyun. "Baekhyun temennya gak dikenalin ke bunda,"

Baekhyun nyengir, "Bunda ini Kai," kata Baekhyun ngasih tahu nama 'temen'nya ini.

"Oh kamu Kai? Yang waktu itu nelpon bunda?" Tanya bundanya Baekhyun ke Kai. Kai ngagguk sambil keep smile ke bundanya Baekhyun. "Kamu yang mau ajak anak bunda pergi malem ini?" Tanya bunda Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya bun- eh tante,"

"Panggil bunda aja gakpapa kok," kata Bundanya Baekhyun easy going. "Mau pergi kemana?"

"Ehn, Cuma jalan kok bun," Baekhyun yang jawab.

"Oh, tapi jangan malem-malem ya pulangnya." KaiBaek ngangguk. "Kai jagain anak bunda ya…"

"Iya bunda," senyum Kai. Kata Baekhyun ini aneh. Baekhyun kan anak tunggal, selama ini yang manggil bunda kebundanya Cuma dia, tapi sekarang Kai. Aduh ini aneh;; Kai salim cium tangan bunda –iya calon mertua. KaiBaek pamit terus pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi ada bunda lo jadi lo gak peluk gue waktu gue dateng ya hyung? Lo kangen banget sama gue pan hyung?" Kai ngegoda Baekhyun yang mukanya radak pink-pink gemana gitu. Ini didalem mobil remang-remang jadi gak keliatan banget kalo mukanya merah. Mereka baru aja masuk mobil, baru aja duduk; Kai didepan kemudi, Baekhyun disebelahnya.

**GREPP.**

Baekhyun gak tahan, dia kangen banget sama bocah disebelahnya dia langsung peluk aja. Iya posisinya ribet, tapi sabodo. "Gue kangen sama lo bego! Jangan pernah nyuruh gue lagi buat gak nemuin lo sehari aja. Itu susah Kai,"

**DEGG.**

** DEG. **

**DEGG**

Kai bales pelukan Baekhyun senyum dibalik pundak Baekhyun, hatinya jelas udah lompat-lompat. Itu tadi suara DEG dari dada keduanya Kai sama Baekhyun. "Gue juga kangen banget sama lo, hyung."

Baekhyun ngelepas pelukannya, "Makanya jangan pernah bikin acara gak ketemuan buat sehari lagi yaa," Baekhyun manyun sambil pasang seatbelt nya.

Kai liatin muka manyunnya Baekhyun; cute. Dia gemes, "Jangan manyun dong! Ntar gue cium nih," Kai ngegoda Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun buang muka keluar jendela. "Kai jangan ngomong macem-macem ah! Cepet nyalain mesinnya kita jalan. Gue penasaran candle's light dinnernya kaya apa nanti."

Kai nurut, dia nyalain mesin dan jalanin mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampe, ditaman yang mereka suka datengin bareng. Tempat favorite Baekhyun.

"Ini taman itu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ini udah gelap jadi radak gak jelas. Kai ngangguk. "Yok hyung," Kai ngegandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Dari jauh Baekhyun ngeliat cahaya lilin gitu. Ya, dibawah pohon tempat dia sama Kai duduk waktu itu.

Ada tiker udah digelar sama meja kecil ditengahnya –ini candle's light dinnernya lesehan. Ditengah meja itu ada lilinnya. Terus disekitar pohon itu lilinnya ngelilingin ngebentuk tanda cinta –hati.

"Kai ini lo yang buat?" Tanya Baekhyun ke Kai. Pandangannya gak lepas dari apa yang ada didepannya. Such things that looks romantic, and he wishes that Kai will say something special to him tonight! Yah, I hope so,

Kai ngeliatin muka Baekhyun yang excited, mukanya lucu+imut. "Dibantu kakak sama Luhan hyung. Lo suka hyung?" Baekhyun ngangguk. "Yuk," Kai narik tangan Baekhyun yang ada digenggamannya buat duduk diatas tiker itu. Mereka duduk hadep-hadepan suasannya remeng-remeng gitu. Soalnya Cuma ada lilin sama lampion doang yang ngegantung beberapa dipohon itu.

Kai ngeliatin muka Baekhyun yang tanpa ada cahaya lilin juga bakal keliatan bersinar. Cute, manis, ganteng, apasih muka Baekhyun cakep deh;;

Baekhyun gak nyadar diliatin Kai. Dia sibuk ngeliat sekitarnya. Gelap, Cuma ada cahaya yang minim gitu juga. "Ini ide lo Kai? Dekorasinya?" Baekhyun nanya ke Kai.

"Iya hyung," Jawab Kai.

"Romantis," cetus Baekhyun sambil senyum. "Gue laper,"

Eungh satu hal Kai lupa! Makanan. kok dia lupa ya ini ditaman. Terus makanannya gimana? Ini bukan restoran men! Yang tinggal angkat tangan panggil mas-mas atau mbak-mbak terus mereka dateng dan nanya mau pesen apa. Aduh Kai lu bego yaa. Masa iya si Baekhyunnya mau lu kasih makan rumput.

Kai tepok jidat.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Satu bulan. Huuu satu bulan gak update….mianheee ~.~ okay moga kalian suka sama chapter ini yaaa. Duh itu Kai pea banget yaaa taboked/

Nah, aku mau balesin review kalian deh yaa :D

**PokerBaconDeer****chapter 4 . Nov 23 **

**Lanjut lanjut thor  
>D tunggu lanjutannya thor<br>Keep hwaiting!**

-Hee ini baru lanjut TT mianheee. Thankyu review-nya ^^

**kapel****chapter 4 . Nov 21 **

**yaah kaibaeknya ga ada disini. lanjut thor lanjut**

-Kkk yang chapter kemarin memang khusus Flashback, mianhe. Di chapter ini ada KaiBaek-nya kan? Gimana? manis gak? /gula kali-.-/ okay thankyu review-nya ya Kapel ^^

**monsterjongin ****chapter 4 . Nov 20 **

**gileeeeee kyungsoo polos apa bego #eh tapi kok anak polos bisa ngambil pacar orang ya :(:(:( ah kai gileeee melting masa ;g lanjut yooo mangaaaat**

-Nahhh makanya jangan kena tipu sama muka polos seseorang yang aslinya mah…hm Kyungsoo gak gitu kok dimari._. ehhh thankyu review-nya ^^

**YOONA****chapter 4 . Nov 12 **

**Hadirin /? ChanBaek juga dong mulai lavar nih author (?) :"v  
>Lanjut yaaa<strong>

-Aduh mbak/? Ini fanfic khusus KaiBaek sih, kalo mau yang ChanBaek di fanfis aku yang satu deh, However You Are. Disitu baru ada ChanBaek-nya, karena pairing-nya memang ChanBaek heee (berasa promosi say xD) okay, thakyu review-nya ^^

**kkamjong ****chapter 4 . Nov 11 **

**dasar kris ga boleh liet cowok imuuttzzz hahaha  
>tapi gpp si dengan kris bersama kyungsoo kan kaibaeknya jd bersatu hahaha<br>ayooo eonnie lanjutin kaibaeknya lagiii hahaha penasaran itu sweet amat si bekyun bilang 'hyung sayang kai' aaawww awwwwww**

-Huuu dasar Kris….. kita gebukin/? Yuuuk~ iyadong, dengan Kris sama Kyungsoo, itu artinya Kai sama Baekhyun kkk. Ehhh iya yang itu 'hyung sayang Kai' ane juga geli nulisnya awwww. Thankyu review-nya ^^

**cj2****chapter 4 . Nov 10 **

**thor ;; maap gue baru review, baru tau soalnya :'v  
>maap juga review di chap 4, biar gak ribet aja sih ._.<br>pertama, gue seneng kaibaek bisa deket ;; duuuuh kedua gue seneng krisbaek putus /eh? ketiga... mmm.. gue suka gaya bahasa kamu/? thor :'v gak baku, tapi enak gitu/? /emang makanan woy -_-**

**semoga kaibaek cepet cepet jadian ya :'v duh, gak kebayang gimana kai pas ketemu kyungsoo, itu kan masa lalunya, ntar bisa bisa dia ragu buat nembak si Baekhyun :'v oh no  
>wkwk oke lah... segini aja review gue ._. semangat ya nulisnya, keep writing<strong>

**-**gak apa say baru review di chapter 4. Tapi selanjutnya review lagi yeth~ heee suka ya bahasanya gini? Sukur deh, enakan emang kalo nulis pake bahasa yang ginian. Thankyu review-nyaaa ^^

**vitCB9****chapter 4 . Nov 11 **

**sbnrnya aku kurang suka sih chapter ini ksluruhan crta kyungsoo, tpi yah demi kelanjutankebutuhan jln cerita harus gmna lg, hhhee sorry.  
>mudah2an chapter dpan udh fokus ke kaibaek lg.<br>ttep smangat ya buat ngelanjutin chapter depan.**

**-**Hmmm mianhe kurang suka. Yeth, ini udah balik ke KaiBaek, gimana? suka? Makasih ya review-nya ^^

**SaraswatiNinuk****chapter 4 . Nov 10 **

**Dododooh salah ketik jd chanbaek kan di review kemaren, hehee xD**

soalnya banyakan baca chanbek sih. Aku suka kopel someone x baekhyun kok.

Kyungsoo rese ah, udh baik2nya dia di epep ttep aja ga suka T.T

keep writing!

-Heee iya mbak ngarti kok saya situ salah ketik kkk. Hm, gak suka sama Kyungsoo? Kenapaaaa? Dia salah apaaa? Aish kenapaaa? /kepo mode on/ thankyu review-nya yaaa ^^

**Hahaha suatu kebahagiaan/? Aku ngebales reviews. Jadi, kasih reviews ya biar aku balesin dan bahagia/? Okay, sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Kita lihat apa yang bakal terjadi atas kebodohan bang Kai /ditimpuk/ dadaaaaah~**


End file.
